Imperare Sibi
by Lady Moore
Summary: Harry dojrzewa, buntuje się, szuka nowych wrażeń i własnego "ja". Mroczny Harry, czarna magia i kultura czarodziejów, polityka i inteligentny Voldemort. Po 4 klasie
1. Chapter 1

Witam! Nie jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, napisałam ich już wiele, ale po raz pierwszy piszę cokolwiek po polsku. Mam nadzieję, że okaże się to coś warte, a moje pisanie jedynie na tym zyska. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie sugestie i wskazówki!

PS Tytuł i podtytuł oznaczają po łacinie 'rozkazywać sobie jest najwyższą władzą'.

* * *

_**IMPERARE SIBI**_

_Imperare sibi maximum imperium est_

**Rozdział Pierwszy**

Tego dnia siedziałem od rana w Costa Coffee przy lokalnym parku w Little Whinging, sącząc średnią latte z syropem orzechowym. Skądś dobiegały mnie przytłumione dźwięki radia dwójki, a przy stoliku obok młoda kobieta usiłowała nakłonić swojego syna do zjedzenia kanapki z kurczakiem tikka zanim zabierze się za kawałek cytrynowego ciasta z żółtym lukrem.

Zmęczony wrzaskami i płaczem, dopiłem szybko kawę i wstałem. Zakładając czarną bluzę, rzuciłem ostatnie, mało przyjazne spojrzenie na jęczącego dzieciaka, po czym wyszedłem szybkim krokiem na ulicę.

Na dworze wiało. Z pochmurnego nieba siąpił deszcz, ledwo wyczuwalnie, ale i tak wszystko dookoła stało się wilgotne. Wzdychając ciężko przeszedłem przez ulicę, zmierzając w kierunku pyszniącego się zielenią parku. Co jak co, ale o ładny wygląd okolicy lokalne władze z pewnością dbały. Trawniki były krótko przystrzyżone, drzewa zdrowe i majestatyczne, a plac zabaw czysty i nowy.

Usiadłem na stosunkowo suchej ławce, zadedykowanej Charlotte Brown, zmarłej niedawno 'ukochanej żonie, matce i babci', jak głosiła złota plakietka na oparciu. Starannie wygrawerowane litery lśniły deszczową wilgocią. Przyglądałem się pluskającym nieopodal kaczkom, głośno kwaczącym, kolorowym i brązowym, łowiącym ryby w parkowym stawie. Lubiłem to miejsce. Zawsze przychodziłem tu po chwilę wytchnienia, gdy życie z Dursley'ami mnie przerastało. Pamiętałem też Charlotte Brown, zawsze siedzącą na tej samej ławce, godzinami wpatrującą się w taflę wody, czasem karmiącą kaczki, czasem mamroczącą do siebie, czasem śpiewającą stare piosenki, których od czasu zakończenia drugiej wojny światowej nikt inny nie słyszał. Jako dziecko, nigdy nie lubiłem pani Brown. Zawsze zadawała po dziesięć razy to samo pytanie i nieprzyjemnie pachniała. Potrafiła się też zdenerwować zupełnie bez powodu, gdy nie znałem odpowiedzi na jej pytania, albo ni stąd ni z owąd zmieniał jej się nastrój i z miłej, starszej pani stawała się złośliwą jędzą, grożącą złoić mnie laską. Unikałem jej jak mogłem.

Teraz jednak miałem wrażenie pewnej pustki, gdy nie widziałem jej nad stawem, karmiącej kaczki. Była jedną z niewielu rzeczy w Little Whinging, które wyłamywały się z przyjętych norm.

Delikatnie pogładziłem palcami złotą plakietkę z dedykacją. Charlotte Brown zmarła dwa lata temu. Czy cierpiała? Czy była chora? Czy ktoś za nią tęsknił? Czy zmarła samotna, w zimnym, pustym pokoju, marząc, aby po raz ostatni zobaczyć się z rodziną, której poświęciła całe swoje życie, a której w takiej chwili przy niej nie było? Nie wiedziałem i zapewne nigdy się nie dowiem. Ot, epizod z życia. Zapomniałem o niej zanim nawet znalazłem się z powrotem w domu wujostwa.

- Umyj ręce, obiad zaraz będzie na stole – warknęła ciotka, gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg. Bez odpowiedzi zamknąłem się w toalecie na dole. Słodki zapach mydła i szum gorącej wody wypełnił małe pomieszczenie. Przez chwilę obserwowałem jak bąbelki piany tłoczą się przy odpływie. Mój wzrok spoczął na moim odbiciu w lustrze. Nie wyglądałem najlepiej. Podkrążone oczy, twarz zmęczona i jakby opadła. Nawet włosy zdawały się lekko oklapłe, choć wciąż sterczały na wszystkie strony, doprowadzając wuja Vernona do szewskiej pasji. Tego ranka kazał mi iść do fryzjera, zostawił nawet dziesięć funtów na blacie w kuchni z wyraźnie napisanym na kartce poleceniem, ale ja lubiłem swoje kudłate włosy i nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty ich ścinać. Spodziewałem się awantury, ale mało mnie to obchodziło.

- Siadaj – przykazała ciotka, gdy wszedłem do kuchni. Dudley już siedział, z widelcem w ręku, niecierpliwie wystukując bliżej niezidentyfikowany rytm o blat stołu. Wujka nie było. Zatrzymali go w pracy po godzinach w związku z przejęciem jakiejś małej firmy. Miał przygotować dodatkową prezentację.

Ciotka postawiła przed nami talerze z parującą, delikatną pieczenią jagnięcą w korzennym sosie, z warzywami na parze i pieczonymi ziemniakami. Cudowna woń wypełniła moje nozdrza. Co jak co, ale na kuchnię Petunii nie mogłem nigdy narzekać. Kucharką była doskonałą. Ale ja nie byłem głodny. Podczas, gdy Dudley entuzjastycznie zabrał się za polane ciemnym, aromatycznym sosem mięso, ja niechętnie nadziałem na czubek widelca małą marchewkę i wodziłem nią po talerzu, rozsmarowując sos po brzegu.

- Przestań bawić się jedzeniem – fuknęła ciotka, łapiąc mnie za nadgarstek. - Jak nie jesteś głodny, to odejdź od stołu. Dziwolągi niech sobie znoszą twoje humory, ja nie zamierzam.

Spojrzałem na nią buntowniczo i z urazą, ale prawdą było, że nie miała pojęcia, co się ze mną działo. Nie pytała, a ja nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty się jej zwierzać. Wcale nie stroiłem fochów. Po prostu nie byłem głodny. Rzuciłem widelec na talerz, rozpryskując kropelki sosu na obrus, po czym wstałem, odsuwając krzesło ze zgrzytem i wyszedłem z kuchni tylnymi drzwiami, prosto do ogrodu.

- Niewdzięczny bachor – usłyszałem narzekanie ciotki, energicznie wycierającej plamę. Przez furtkę w płocie wydostałem się na rozciągającą się za szeregiem domów trawiastą polanę, na końcu której był wał, a za wałem rzeka, Tamiza. Lubiłem spacerować nad wodą, przyglądać się ludziom wyprowadzającym psy, biegającym, parom, nawet rozkrzyczanym dzieciakom, których z zasady unikałem. Tego dnia ścieżka była praktycznie pusta. Cichemu szumowi rzeki towarzyszyły skrzeki żab i świergotanie ptaków. W oddali słyszałem samochody na autostradzie, a raz z warkotem przeleciał nade mną helikopter.

Siedziałem na wilgotnej od mżawki trawie, wyrywając długie, zielone źdźbła i drąc je na kawałki, kompulsywnie, ledwo świadomie. Nie myślałem o głodzie, mimo że mój żołądek burczał żałośnie, domagając się wypełnienia. Na śniadanie zjadłem tylko jeden plasterek bekonu i kawałek tosta, co wuj Vernon skwitował stwierdzeniem, że grymaszę i że jak mi się nie podoba, co mi dają, to mam odejść od stołu i zejść mu z oczu. Nie żebym się przejął. Nie miałem ochoty na jedzenie. W ogóle, na nic nie miałem ochoty. Pogrążony w apatii i beznadziei, piłem hektolitry słodkiej kawy z syropem orzechowym z Costy i wpatrywałem się w wodę, tę stojącą w jeziorze albo płynącą w rzece. Raz pozwoliłem sobie też na wypad do Londynu, na spacer po mieście. Ciotka Petunia nie była zadowolona z mojego całodniowego zniknięcia i zagroziła, że zamknie mnie w pokoju na tydzień, jeżeli kiedykolwiek wyprawię się poza Little Whinging bez jej zgody. Nie potrzebowała żadnych problemów z dziwolągami, jak twierdziła.

Mała barka mieszkalna przepływała po Tamizie, sunąc powoli w górę rzeki. Przyglądałem się jej dopóki nie zniknęła za zakrętem. Też chciałem być tak wolny. Chciałem móc płynąc z prądem albo pod prąd, odwiedzać dalekie miasta i kraje, nie być uwiązanym do jednego miejsca, wciąż otoczonym tymi samymi ludźmi, zmuszonym przestrzegać zasad, ograniczanym, zamykanym jak chomik w klatce, z oczekiwaniem, że do śmierci będę jadł ziarno i marchewkę, biegał w kołowrotku i cieszył masy.

Chciałem się wyrwać, uciec, ukryć gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie mógłby mnie znaleźć. Chciałem być swoim jedynym panem, bez czyhającego na moje życie czarnoksiężnika, bez dyrektora szkoły, uważającego, że jego władza nad uczniami sięgała poza mury instytucji, którą prowadził, bez straży śledzącej każdy mój krok. Chciałem być wolny, chciałem żyć. Chciałem spróbować szluga, ukrywając się za szkolną kaplicą, dławić się dymem po raz pierwszy, otoczony kumplami ze śmiechem poklepującymi mnie po ramienu i dopingującymi, gdy próbowałem się zaciągać. Chciałem spróbować zabrać Chloe spod ósemki do kina na film i popcorn, a potem śmiać się, że dała mi kosza. Chciałem upić się prawie do nieprzytomnści we Wrzeszczącej Chacie z Krukonami, rzygać jak kot pod Bijącą Wierzbą, być złapanym przez McGonagall i stracić pięćdziesiąt punktów, a potem opowiadać kolegom z dormitorium jak było cudownie, podczas gdy w duchu przysięgałbym sobie, że nigdy więcej się tak nie spiję. Chciałem spontanicznie pojechać z Ronem na lotnisko, kupić bilety na pierwszy samolot lecący w jakieś ciekawe miejsce, nabyć kilka butelek szampana w strefie wolnocłowej, zrobić bifor na pokładzie, a potem wysiąść i imprezować całą noc, a nad ranem wrócić do Londynu i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Chciałem czuć, chciałem wiedzieć, że mnie boli, że jest mi przyjemnie, że kocham i nienawidzę. Chciałem wrażeń.

Od niechcenia, wrzuciłem do rzeki kamień, który utonął z pluskiem, ukazując na powierzchni kilka szybko ginących bąbelków powietrza. Wpatrywanie się w płynącą rzekę, zwykle tak kojące, tego dnia strasznie mnie frustrowało. Czułem się, jakby coś we mnie miało wybuchnąć. To mrowienie pod skórą, ta nerwowo podrygująca stopa, ta mimowolnie drżąca powieka. Wstałem i co sił w nogach pobiegłem do domu wujostwa. Gdy dopadłem tylnych drzwi, byłem zdyszany, zziajany i czerwony na twarzy, ale czułem się o niebo lepiej. Wpuściłem się do środka, ściągając uprzednio znoszone conversy w kolorze khaki, aby nie ubłocić klinicznie czystej podłogi, którą ciotka Petunia pucowała i dezynfekowała co najmniej raz dziennie. Trzymając buty dyndające za sznurówki, otworzyłem lodówkę i wyciągnąłem butelkę mleka. Bieg okropnie wysuszył mi gardło.

- Nalej sobie do szklanki! - zrugała mnie ciotka Petunia, wchodząc do kuchni dokładnie w momencie, w którym miałem napić się z gwinta. Wzruszając ramionami, wyciągnąłem z szafki wysoką, niebieską szklankę, wypełniłem ją mlekiem i odszedłem do mojego pokoju na piętrze, rzucając po drodze ubłocone trampki w róg przedpokoju.

Na górze czekała mnie niespodzianka. Hedwiga wróciła z listem od Rona, na który czekałem już od przeszło tygodnia.

- Gdzieś się podziewała? - rzuciłem żartobliwie, trącając nosem tył jej głowy. Z poradnika pielęgnacji sów dowiedziałem się kiedyś, że był to czuły gest, którego czarodzieje używali od wieków, aby wyrazić wdzięczność za przyniesioną pocztę.

Odwiązałem list od jej nogi, rzuciłem w powietrze sowie ciastko, które Hedwiga złapała w locie, po czym przysiadła na żerdzi, a ja zabrałem się za czytanie.

_Harry,_

_Nie mogę Ci dużo napisać. Sam nie wiem, co się dzieje, poza tym, Dumbledore nie pozwala ani mi ani Hermionie przekazywać żadnych informacji w listach. Wiesz, bezpieczeństwo i te sprawy. Nie mogę napisać kiedy po Ciebie przyjedziemy, bo list może zostać przechwycony, ale będzie to BARDZO niedługo. _

_Trzymaj się i nie daj się Mugolom!_

_Hermiona i Ginny Cię ściskają._

_Pa,_

_Ron_

Uśmiechnąłem się raczej blado. Naprawde chciałem cieszyć się z faktu, że już niedługo wydostanę się z Privet Drive, ale nie mogłem, nie potrafiłem. Dlaczego Ronowi i Hermionie wolno było być razem w Norze, czy gdziekolwiek byli, a ja musiałem się kisić w Little Whinging? Zazdrościłem im, oj jak bardzo. Zżerało mnie to od środka. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie miałem szczególnie ochoty na zamknięcie w Norze. Pewnie, tam byłbym wśród przyjaciół, ale biorąc pod uwagę mój stan psychiczny, miałem wrażenie, że wybuchnąłbym, gdyby tylko pani Weasley zaczęła mi matkować. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem te zmartwione spojrzenia, zatroskane szepty za plecami, próby zmuszenia mnie do rozmowy i zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Dursley'owie mieli moje samopoczucie głęboko w poważaniu, i o ile nie stwarzałem im problemów zostawiali mnie samemu sobie, ale miałem wrażenie, że to właśnie ich obojętność i brak jakiegokolwiek rozczulania się nade mną pozwoliły mi nie odejść od zmysłów.

- Czeka nas wyjazd – powiedziałem Hedwidze, patrząc na nią smutno z drugiego końca pokoju. Zahuczała cicho, schowała głowę pod skrzydło i zasnęła. Wydało mi się, że mało ją to interesowało.

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany. Skoro przez resztę wakacji miałem zostać zamknięty na farmie Weasley'ów, wymyśliłem, że przed wyjazdem zrobię jeszcze jedną, małą rzecz – choć raz poczuję się wolnym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział Drugi**

Pociąg do Dover Priory odjeżdżał z dworca London Victoria o dziesiątej piętnaście. Wyładowany po brzegi, niezbyt długi, sunął niespiesznie przez pagórki Kentu mijając ładne wioski i przedmieścia pełne brzydkich, brudnych szeregowców. Przez okno oglądałem skąpane w słońcu, zielone łąki, pasące się owce, flagę powiewającą na szczycie ruin zamku w Rochester, opustoszałe przez wakacje szkoły i boiska. Podróż trwała nieco dłużej niż myślałem, ale gdy w końcu wysiadłem z pociągu i pierwszy wdech morskiego powietrza wypełnił mi płuca, wiedziałem, że dobrze wybrałem. Odetchnąłem głęboko, czując jak mój mózg budzi się do życia. Czułem się szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek przez ostatni miesiąc, gdy żwawo podążałem za niebieskim znakiem wskazującym drogę do białych klifów. Dojście do wybrzeża nie trwało długo. Widok Cieśniny Kaletańskiej, fal rozbryzgujących się o brzeg, lazurowej wody, zamglonej linii horyzontu, gdzie błekit wody zlewał się z błękitem nieba, szum fal i skrzek mew sprawiły, że na moich usta po raz pierwszy od tygodni zagościł prawdziwy, radosny uśmiech. Patrząc w lewo, w stronę przystani promowej, przede mną rozpościerał się widok na piętrzące się szczyty Siedmiu Sióstr – białych klifów, wysokich i majestatycznych, pięknych i dumnie stojących nad brzegami Cieśniny, od lat utrudniających najeźdźcom podbicie kraju. W takich momentach, mimo że nigdy nie żywiłem żadnych szczególnych patriotycznych uczuć, czułem, że rodząc się Anglikiem rzeczywiście wygrałem najwyższą nagrodę na loterii życia.

Spacer po klifach nie był najprostszą wędrówką, ale dawno nie czułem się tak pełen energii i chęci przygody. Normalnej przygody, przyjemnej, bez narażania życia. Szmaragdowa zieleń trawy kontrastowała z bielą kredy. Widok był jak z bajki. Kłosy zboża wolno kołysane delikatnym wiatrem, włochate krowy pasące się na łąkach, odgrodzone od ścieżek drewnianym płotem, a w oddali na wzgórzu, otoczony drzewami, kamienny zamek Dover.

Przysiadłem na trawie, odkorkowując butelkę soku dyniowego. Kupiłem zgrzewkę podczas mojego nielegalnego wypadu do Londynu, w delikatesach na Pokątnej. Butelka była jaskrawopomarańczowa, zatkana prawdziwym korkiem jak do wina, a litery na etykiecie poruszały się i mieniły róznymi kolorami. Trzymałem ją w połowie, zakrywając dłonią oznaki magii przed przechadzającymi się Mugolami. Moja dłoń co jakiś czas zaglądała do papierowej torebki, pełnej ciasteczek z kwiatów tentakuli pospolitej, niejadowitej wersji hodowanej w większości czarodziejskich ogrodów w rodzinach pielęgnujących dawne tradycje, której wiedźmy używały do przyprawiania słodkich wypieków. Ciastka były chrupiące i bardzo słodkie, a od czasu, gdy w trzeciej klasie przekonał mnie do nich Neville, bardzo często kupowałem je podczas wypadów do Hogsmeade.

- Piękna pogoda, prawda? - zagadnął mnie starszy mężczyzna, spacerujący o lasce, patrząc na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Przytaknąłem niemo, niezbyt skłonny do konwersacji. Nie przepadałem za byciem zaczepianym przez obcych na ulicy.

- Przychodzę tu odkąd byłem w twoim wieku – kontynuował, patrząc z zamyśleniem w dal. - Taki ładny mamy kraj, szkoda, że ludzie tego nie widzą. Strach pomyśleć, co się z nim stanie za parę lat. Stare tradycje wymierają, dawne miejsca niszczeją, ludzie też są inni, nie dbają o nic. No ale taka już jest kolej rzeczy. Tego, co ważne nie ma komu bronić. - To powiedziawszy, pokuśtykał dalej po stromej ścieżce, podpierając się laską. Patrzyłem za nim przez jakiś czas, zastanawiając się, o co właściwie mu chodziło. Chciał tylko z kimś pogadać, bo czuł się samotny, czy może rzeczywiście coś było w jego słowach? Miałem wrażenie, że chciał mi przekazać coś ważnego. Zapamiętałem jego słowa. Wryły mi się w pamieć i często do nich wracałem, myślałem, jak mogę odnieść je do siebie. Przyznaję, mało wiedziałem o tradycjach, o tym jakie są ważne miałem się dopiero nauczyć. _Tego, co ważne, nie ma komu bronić._

Było późno, gdy w końcu zdecydowałem się wsiąść do pociągu powrotnego do Londynu. Temperatura spadła znacznie, a chłodny wiatr przybrał na sile. Wpatrywałem się w szybko przemijający, ciemniejący krajobraz za oknem. Na stoliku przede mną leżała niedojedzona porcja sushi z Sainsbury'ego i papierowy kubek prawie już wypitej gorącej czekolady z automatu dworcowego. Konduktor sprawdził bilety zaraz po tym, jak minęliśmy Canterbury.

Nie podobało mi się, że muszę wracać do domu wujostwa. Podczas tych ulotnych kilku godzin spacerowania po klifach czułem się cudownie. Byłem wolny, choć przez chwilę byłem tylko JA, bez żadnych zobowiązań. Choć przez moment oddychałem pełną piersią, byłem niewidoczny dla innych, leżałem w trawie wśród mleczy i chabrów, wsłuchując się w dźwięk mew i fal. Przez parę godzin byłem tylko Harrym, piętnastolatkiem z problemami, który bez pozwolenia wyrwał się na wycieczkę. Powrót do rzeczywistości był jak kubeł zimnej wody, wylany prosto na mój spalony słońcem, czerwony i piekący kark.

Pomimo, że w Londynie szczęśliwie zdążyłem na ostatni pociąg do Little Whinging, po przyjeździe nie czekało mnie nic dobrego. Wściekła ciotka Petunia i dyszący ciężko, spurpurowiały od ledwo powstrzymywanej fuii wuj Vernon nie byli wymarzonym komitetem powitalnym żadnego nastolatka. Na nic się zdały moje próby tłumaczenia i stawianie się wrzeszczącemu wujowi i skrzeczącej ciotce. Vernon złapał mnie za bluzę i zaciągnął siłą do pokoju na piętrze.

- Zostaniesz tu dopóki po ciebie nie przyjadą! - wycharczał wściekle, wpychając mnie do środka tak mocno, że zatoczyłem się i byłbym upadł, gdyby szafka nocna nie posłużyła mi za oparcie.

Wuj zamknął drzwi na klucz. Znów byłem więźniem. Więźniem w miejscu, które rzekomo miałem nazywać swoim domem. Miałem, ale nie mogłem. Dom to miejsce, do którego chce się wracać, gdzie cię doceniają i rozumieją, miejsce, które wywołuje ciepłe, miłe uczucia, nostalgię. To zapach ulubionych, dobrze znanych dań, wspomnienie uśmiechów i radości. To miejsce, gdzie nawet jeżeli jest źle, to jest dobrze. Privet Drive nie było dla mnie niczym podobnym. Było więzieniem, przechowalnią. Hogwart też nie był moim domem – był szkołą, a szkoła jakkolwiek wspaniała by nie była, nigdy nie zastąpi domu. Bajek i mamy smyrającej po plecach przed snem, ani poczucia przynależności do miejsca, świata i kultury. Tego nie da się wytworzyć sztucznie. To pochodzi z serca, płynie z miłości i troski pokoleń, pielęgnowane i przekazywane z ojca na syna, z matki na córkę. Dziedzictwo – oto, czego mi brakowało. Nie miałem korzeni, albo raczej niczym powalone drzewo nie miałem zakorzenienia w ziemi moich ojców, głęboko i pewnie. Nie miałem z czego czerpać życiodajnej energii. Szargały mną wiatry, rozrzucając mnie, gdzie mnie poniosło. Czułem, że się rozpadam.

Leżąc na łóżku, beznamiętnie gapiąc się w sufit, przez który biegło długie, poszarpane pęknięcie, szybko zasnąłem. Byłem wyczerpany długim dniem pełnym wrażeń.

Śnił mi się zamek, trochę jak ten w Dover, ale mniejszy i bardziej mroczny. Nad basztami unosiła się gęsta, ciemna mgła, a na flankach stali wartownicy w maskach o gadzich twarzach, uzbrojeni w kusze i zatrute strzały. Mury wzniesiono z ciemnoszarego, prawie czarnego kamienia, a woda w fosie otaczającej warownię zdawała się mienić srebrem.

Przeszedłem przez skrzypiący, zwodzony most, po czym szybkim tempem podążyłem żwirowaną ścieżką w kierunku drugiej bramy. Poziomów obrony naliczyłem łącznie cztery, a budynek mieszkalny znajdował się na samym szczycie. Zamek wzniesiono nad stromą skarpą, wysoką na prawie dwieście metrów, a fortyfikacje zdawały się jednymi z najmocniejszych jakich używano w budowie magicznych zamków. Na dziedzińcu czwartego poziomu, w zamku wysokim, było pusto. Jedynie duża, bogato zdobiona studnia stała samotnie pośrodku. Sunąłem przez dziedziniec, jakbym płynął w powietrzu, prosto w kierunku głównego budynku, gdzie znajdowała się sala tronowa.

Stanąłem z tyłu, za zebranymi, odzianymi w długie, czarne szaty. Na sali panowała głucha cisza. Ostrożnie, bokiem, przesmyknąłem się do przodu, gdzie miałem o wiele lepszy widok na siedzącego na tronie mężczyznę. Miał na sobie długi, srebrny płaszcz, okrywający szafirowy kontusz, na głowie zaś pyszniła się książęca korona, srebrna, z dużym diamentem w kształcie migdału w centralnej części. Na dłoni miał sygnet podobnego rodzaju, a niewielki gronostaj okalał jego szyję.

Przyglądałem się z zainteresowaniem, ale i przerażeniem. Bez problemu rozpoznałem zbiorowisko – było to zebranie Śmierciożerców, a właściwie to Rycerzy Walpurgii, jak sami się zwali i jak pierwotnie ich znano. Zdradzały ich nie tylko kościane maski, zakrywające ich twarze jak gdyby uczestniczyli właśnie w jakiejś makabrycznej maskaradzie, ale i obnażone przedramiona, na których pysznił się węglowo-czarny Mroczny Znak.

Przed obliczem Voldemorta klęczało ich przynajmniej kilkaset, a sam Czarny Pan spoglądał na swoje wierne sługi z zadowolonym, pobłażliwym uśmiechem doświadczonego władcy, w którym jednak czaił się kompletny brak litości.

Drzwi za tronem otworzyły się z chrzęstem i jękiem i do sali wbiegł nerwowym truchtem przygarbiony człowieczek niosący pęk zwojów pergaminu. Zdeponował je u stóp Voldemorta, po czym klęknął tuż obok, podając mu pierwszy zwój.

- Dziękuję ci, Glizdogonie, wstąp do szeregu – powiedział Czarny Pan, przyjmując podany pergamin w odzianą w szafirową, jedwabną rękawiczkę dłoń. Glizdogon wycofał się tyłem, bijąc pokłony tak głębokie, że jego nos prawie smagał marmurową posadzkę.

Voldemort powoli rozwinął zwój, długi na przynajmniej dwa metry, zapisany drobnymi, kaligrafowanymi literami – raport Malfoy'a z sytuacji w Ministerstwie Magii.

-Lucjuszu – powiedział spokojnie, a ubrana w czerń postać, niczym nie różniąca się od innych w szeregach, wystąpiła z pierwszego rzędu. - Zapoznałem się z twoim raportem. Zostań po spotkaniu, musimy omówić nowe plany Korneliusza względem Hogwartu. Peterson i Van Rooy, wy też zostańcie.

Voldemort zwinął zwój, nie komentując dalej jego zawartości. Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, a kolejny pergamin ze stosu poszybował prosto w jego oczekującą garść.

- Severusie... - wymruczał, a z drugiego rzędu wystąpiłą kolejna postać w czarnych szatach. - Twój raport jest bezużyteczny. Jeżeli zamierzasz pisać o sytuacji w Hogwarcie, przynajmniej filtruj informacje, inaczej marnujesz mój czas i nadwyrężasz cierpliwość. Jak nie masz nic ciekawego do powiedzenia, zachowaj milczenie, czy raczej w tym przypadku, wstrzemięźliwość pióra. Chcę się widzieć dziś o zmroku. Przyprowadź pannę De Villiers.

Severus skłonił się nisko i wycofał z powrotem do drugiego rzędu. Raczej spektakularny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach, a ja zacząłem zastanawiać się dlaczego nie oberwał Cruciatusem. Voldemort był psychopatą, słynął ze znęcania się nad ludźmi. Z drugiej strony, jakoś ciężko było mi myśleć o tym majestetycznym, pięknym władcy, pełnym charyzmy, wielbionym przez tłumy z psim oddaniem i lojalnością, jako o tej samej osobie, która odrodziła się na cmentarzu dwa miesiące temu. Tamten Voldemort był szalony, ten wręcz przeciwnie.

Czarny Pan powoli podniósł się z tronu i ruchem ręki skinął na Lucjusza Malfoy'a, aby ten przejął pałeczkę. Tłum padł na kolana, gdy Voldemort opuszczał salę przez tylne drzwi, a tren płaszcza ciągnął się za nim. Glizdogon nerwowo potruchtał w ślad za nim.

Z zaciekawieniem, podążyłem za Voldemortem. Ostatnim, co usłyszałem zanim drzwi zamknęły się za nami z głuchym łoskotem, był głęboki głos Lucjusza Malfoy'a, rozpoczynający omawianie jakiejś nowej strategii.

- Mój płaszcz, Glizdogonie – ponaglił Voldemort spokojnie, wyglądając jakby chciał przewrócić oczami, gdy Peter w podskokach dopadł klamry, odpiął sprzączkę i ściągnął z Czarnego Pana ceremonialne odzienie. Szafirowy, jedwabny kontusz opinał się lekko na torsie Voldemorta, ukazując jego dobrze zbudowaną, postawną sylwetkę wojownika.

- Przyprowadzisz pannę De Villiers do moich komnat, gdy się zjawi. Severusowi dasz ten list – podał Glizdogonowi zapieczętowany zwitek pergaminu. - Powiedz skrzatom, że mają nakryć do wieczerzy dla czterech osób. Panna De Villiers, panowie Peterson and Van Rooy będą jedli ze mną w altanie. I na Merlina Wielkiego, przypomnij im, że panna De Villiers jest uczulona na owoce morza. Możesz odejść.

Glizdogon wycofał się, sykopantycznie bijąc pokłony i pospieszył do kuchni, wydać polecenia skrzatom. Voldemort zamyślił się, wpatrując się niewidząco w krajobraz za oknem, podczas gdy ja stałem nieopodal, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w mojego największego wroga.

Nagle Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

- Już niedługo... Cierpliwości... - wyszeptał w przestrzeń. Wtedy poczułem jakby porwał mnie wir powietrza. Krzyknąłem, ale żaden, najmniejszy nawet dźwięk nie wydostał się z mojego gardła. Wyrwany gwałtownie ze snu, usiadłem na łóżku i głośno zaczerpnąłem powietrza. Byłem z powrotem na Privet Drive, a jasne promienie słońca wlewały się do pokoju smugą światła przez szczelinę w zasłonach, które wczoraj niedbale zaciągnąłem jedynie do połowy. Chwilę zajęło mi uspokojenie oddechu i walącego jak młot pneumatyczny serca. Co mi się śniło? Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Pojawiały się jedynie urywki. Voldemort. Sala tronowa. Zamek. Czy to była wizja? A może moja wyobraźnia, pobudzona wyprawą do Dover, stworzyła sobie ten obraz? Moja blizna nie bolała, ani w żaden inny sposób nie dawała o sobie znać, więc skłaniałem się raczej ku stwierdzeniu, że był to zwykły sen.

Z frustracją przeczesałem włosy wciąż trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Miałem dosyć tajemnic i dziwnych zjawisk, które zdawałem się przyciągać jak magnes. Chciałem normalnego życia, bez podążających za mną we śnie i na jawie koszmarów i ciągłego stanu zagrożenia życia.

Szczęk zamka w drzwiach przerwał moje rozmyślania.

- Wstawaj! - rzuciła krótko ciotka Petunia, otwierając drzwi i wciskając swoją końską twarz do środka przez powstałą szparę. Zmarszczyła nos z obrzydzeniem. - I wywietrz tu natychmiast, co za smród! Pościel trzeba wyprać! Łazienkę masz wolną, pospiesz się, śniadanie zaraz będzie.

Jęknąłem w poduszkę, gdy ciotka opuściła pokój, a jej dudniące, błyskawiczne kroki dały się słyszeć na schodach. Przeturlałem się na bok, po czym stanąłem na nogi tak szybko, że zamroczyło mi się przed oczami. Przeciągnąłem się, ziewając jak lew i czując jak moje stawy strzelają jak u staruszki. Rozsunąłem zasłony. Słońce wlało się do pokoju. Zapowiadał się piękny dzień, który zgodnie z groźbą wuja Vernona miałem spędzić w zamknięciu. Gdy otworzyłem okno, wdychając poranne powietrze, wiatr wydął zasłony i zmierzwił mi włosy.

Pocierając oczy i mrucząc sennie, wyciągnąłem z szafy świeży komplet ubrań i powłócząc pogami, poczłapałem do łazienki. Kark zapiekł niemiłosiernie, gdy ciepłą wodą polałem moje wczorajsze oparzenia słoneczne. Z mydelniczki wziąłem kostkę mydła i porządnie się namydliłem, pokrywając każdy kawałek ciała gęstą, białą pianą, po czym spłukałem wszystko letnią wodą, starając się nie podrażnić ramion, karku i twarzy. Przez moment po prostu stałem pod prysznicem polewającym mnie wodą, ale po chwili moje ręce zaczęły błądzić po ciele, głaszcząc gładką klatkę piersiową i płaski, umięśniony brzuch. Podążyłem palcami za linią czarnych włosów wiodących w dół, najpierw delikatnie, lekko i nieśmiało, obracając poszczególne włoski między palcami. Zamknąłem oczy i oparłem się o ścianę całym przedramieniem. Napięcie nagromadzone przez całą noc domagało się uwolnienia. Moje ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej natarczywe, energiczne i intensywne. Czułem znajomy dreszcz. Skończyłem z cichym, gardłowym jękiem, a letnia woda zmyła dowody z mojego ciała, pociągając je wraz ze sobą do ścieku.

Szczotkując zęby, przyglądałem się sobie badawczo w lustrze. Wyglądałem okropnie. Podkrążone oczy, zaczerwieniona, zmęczona twarz. Schudłem przez ostatni miesiąc, żebra wystawały bardziej niż wcześniej. Nie miałem ochoty na jedzenie, wolałem samotne spacery po okolicy. Na posiłki przychodziłem tylko z polecenia ciotki Petunii, narzekającej, że żadne dziwolągi nie będą jej wmawiać, że znęca się nad dzieckiem, odmawiając mu jedzenia.

- Jesteś nareszcie, co robiłeś tyle czasu? - warknęła ciotka, gdy w końcu zszedł do kuchni. - Siadaj – nakazała, wyciągając z szafki biały, porcelanowy talerz. Nałożyła mi jajko sadzone, kilka plasterków mocno wysmażonego bekonu, dwa zimne już tosty i nalała szklankę soku pomarańczowego. - Jedz – powiedziała ostro. - Wszystko ma zniknąć.

Żułem powoli, popijając małymi łykami soku. Nie spieszyło mi się z powrotem do mojego pokoju. Kontemplowałem jedzenie. Było pyszne, jak wszystko, co gotowała ciotka Petunia, chociaż nie do końca to, co zwykłem wybierać na śniadanie w Hogwarcie. Zwykle jadłem owsiankę z syropem klonowym, zawsze idealnie kremową. Skrzaty przygotowywały jedzenie po mistrzowsku, nawet ciotka Petunia nie mogła się z nimi równać.

- Masz wypielić i przyciąć moje róże – powiedziała nagle ciotka, upijając łyk kawy i łypiąc na mnie znad gazety, którą zostawił wujek. - Wszystkie chwasty mają zniknąć. Vernon przywiózł wczoraj z ogrodniczego dwa worki kory, trzeba je wysypać pod różami.

Zrobiłem zdziwioną minę, miałem w końcu siedzieć w pokoju. Jej oczy zwęziły się gniewnie.

- Masz do wyboru pomóc w ogrodzie, albo siedzieć u siebie. Pan Bóg jeden wie, gdzie się znajdziesz tym razem jeśli cię gdzieś wypuszczę. Następnym razem jeszcze cię policja z Edynburga przywiezie.

Przytaknąłem na zgodę. Wybór był raczej prosty. Prace w ogrodzie brzmiały o wiele bardziej zachęcająco niż siedzenie zamkniętym w dusznej, ciasnej klitce, dlatego też godzinę poźniej, z głową i karkiem okrytymi starym, słomkowym kapeluszem z szerokim rondem, należącym do ciotki Petunii, klęczałem na trawie przy klombie z różami na tyłach ogrodu, wrzucając zielone, drobne chwasty do plastikowego wiaderka. Pielenie i przycinanie nie zajęło długo. Do południa zagrabiłem ziemię pod krzewami i zasypałem ją korą. Poprzycinane róże wyglądały o niebo lepiej niż jeszcze godzinę temu, gdy pąki świeżych kwiatów poprzeplatane były przekwitniętymi, obsypanymi z płatków resztkami.

- Idź się umyj – powiedziała ciotka, gdy po skończonej pracy, brudny, z błotem między włosami i pod paznokciami, wszedłem do domu. - W lodówce jest resztka lemoniady jak skończysz.

Zwykle nie brałem aż tylu pryszniców w ciągu dnia, w końcu ile można się myć? Wychodziłem z założenia, że wystarczy raz a porządnie, ale ciotka Petunia zdawała się być w nieciekawym humorze, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że lepiej jej nie denerwować. Wziąłem szybki prysznic, aby wypłukać błoto z włosów, po czym zbiegłem na dół i nalałem sobie pełną szklankę lemoniady. Pusty dzbanek wstawiłem do zmywarki, a picie zabrałem ze sobą na górę. Wolałem nie wchodzić ciotce w drogę, wyglądała jakby miała się na kogoś rzucić w złości, a wolałem, żeby jednak nie padło na mnie.

Leżałem na łóżku, czytając podręcznik do Historii Magii z zeszłego roku. O ile przedmiot był nudny jak flaki z olejem, o tyle historia sama w sobie bardzo mnie interesowała. Pozwalało mi to poznać świat, do którego należałem bardziej dokładnie, nie tylko wojny z goblinami czy trolami, ale kulturę, w której przed wiekami obracali się moi przodkowie. Dawało mi to pewne poczucie przynależności, chociaż nie do końca tak, jak bym chciał. Pojawiała się we mnie nostalgia za czasami, których tak naprawdę nigdy nie znałem, ale bardzo chciałem poznać. Bezsenne noce spędzałem myśląc o świecie magii i jego tradycjach, tych które już dawno wymarły jak i tych praktykowanych po dziś dzień. Nie miałem dużo książek ani materiałów, z których mógłbym czerpać wiedzę na ten temat. Jak byłem na Pokątnej, kupiłem sobie kilka książek, ale już zdążyłem je przeczytać, więc jedyne co mogłem robić teraz, dopóki nie nadarzyła się kolejna wycieczka do Londynu, to utrwalać materiał.

Czytanie przerwał mi dzwonek do drzwi. Wstałem szybko z łóżka i pobiegłem do okna, aby sprawdzić kto przyszedł. Płomiennoruda czupryna Charliego Weasley'a wyróżniała się w małym tłumie tłoczącym się pod drzwiami. Wielki uśmiech rozlał się na mojej twarzy. Pomimo moich wątpliwości, naprawdę chciałem opuścić Privet Drive. Potrzebowałem zmiany klimatu.

Ciotka Petunia otworzyła drzwi i po chwili czarodzieje zostali wpuszczeni do środka. Było ich łącznie sześcioro, z czego rozpoznawałem trzech, oprócz Charliego jeszcze Lupina i Moody'ego. Jak się szybko dowiedziałem, pozostała trójka to byli Aurorzy, Tonks, Kingsley i Emmeline.

- Lecimy Świstoklikiem – oznajmił Moody i wyprowadził cały zespół do ogrodu na tyłach domu, gdzie wyciągnął przed siebie zwinięty, stary egzemplarz The Independent. Na trzy, dotknąłem gazety, a gdy znajome, nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka uderzyło we mnie, po raz pierwszy nie poczułem guli formującej się w moim gardle. Ekscytacja przytłumiła wszystko. Nareszcie byłem wolny od Dursley'ów. Nie wiedziałem do czego zmierzam, ale byłem przekonany, że gorzej już być nie mogło.


	3. Chapter 3

Witam! Poniżej prezentuję rozdział trzeci. Panno Mi, dziękuję serdecznie za komentarz. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę kolejnymi częściami.

Gwoli formalności, muszę dodać, że mam tendencję poruszać niebezpieczne, kontrowersyjne tematy w moich opowiadaniach. Bardzo chętnie podyskutuję, jeżeli komuś nie podoba się punkt widzenia przedstawiony w opowiadaniu (który często nie jest moim punktem widzenia), ale prooooooszę o cywilizowaną dyskusję. Dziękuję i zapraszam do czytania i dzielenia się ze mną wrażeniami!

Pozdrawiam,

Lady Moore

* * *

**Rozdział Trzeci**

Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się czegoś innego. Myślałem, że spędzę resztę wakacji w Norze, na farmie, wśród Weasley'ów, w domu pełnym gwaru i czarów. Rzeczywistość okazała się jednak zgoła inna.

Świstoklik, którym przybyliśmy na miejsce wyrzucił nas na zagracone, brudne, szare podwórze. Dookoła było pełno rupieci, a drobne śmieci walały się po ziemi, poruszane wiatrem.

- Eee gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytałem niepewnie, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie podobało mi się tutaj.

- Zaraz zobaczysz, Potter – warknął Moody, dając mi do zrozumienia, że mam nie zadawać pytań. Zamilkłem. Znałem ten ton aż za dobrze, wuj Vernon nie używał żadnego innego, gdy zwracał się do mnie.

Podążyłem za moją obstawą, wciąż z obrzydzeniem wpatrując się w otoczenie. W śmietniku pod ścianą buszowało jakieś bezpańskie zwierze, zapewne szczur albo kot. Łoskot przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze, a skrobanie o ściany kontenera sprawiało, że ciarki przechodziły mi po plecach.

Moody odsunął dyktę w płocie, odsłaniając przesmyk. Emmeline i Lupin poszli przodem, ja za nimi, a za nami reszta. Wąska ścieżka wiodła pomiędzy rozpadającymi się szeregowcami, w których zapewne mieszkała jakaś londyńska hołota. Odrapane ściany i zapuszczone ogrody nie wskazywały na zamożność okolicy. Chciałem zapytać jak daleko musimy iść i dokąd w ogóle idziemy, ale czujność i skupienie na twarzach moich towarzyszy skutecznie mnie do tego zniechęciły. Wyglądali na wystraszonych, ale w sumie nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Szliśmy ogonkiem pomiędzy jednym slumsem i drugim, ale na dobrą sprawę byliśmy w okolicy sami.

W końcu wyszliśmy z przesmyku na większy plac, Grimmauld Place, jak wskazywała tablica na jednym z zapuszczonych, dużych domów.

- Przeczytaj i zapamiętaj – rozkazał Moody, wciskając mi w dłoń zmięty pergamin. _Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się przy Grimmauld Place 12 w Londynie_ głosiła notatka zapisana eleganckim pismem, pełnym zawijasów. Gdy tylko odczytałem ostatnie słowo, karteczka stanęła w ogniu, przypalając mój kciuk zanim zdążyłem ją wypuścić z ręki. Zassałem oparzenie, wpatrując się niechętnie w Moody'ego. Mógł mnie chociaż ostrzec.

- Powiedz w myślach, co przeczytałeś, Potter – warknął Moody. Przez sekundę miałem ochotę odmówić. A „proszę" to nie łaska? Szybko się jednak zreflektowałem i powtórzyłem krótką wskazówkę. Natychmiast, przed moimi oczami, zmaterializował się dom, tak samo duży, tak samo odrapany jak reszta, tylko jeszcze brudniejszy, z powyłamywanymi gdzieniegdzie szybami i przesuwanymi, żeliwnymi drzwiami jak do magazynu, zapewne ryglowanymi i zamykanymi na mnóstwo kłódek.

- Do środka, Potter, na co czekasz? Więcej zaproszeń nie będzie! Szybko, szybko, chłopcze! - syknął Moody, popychając mnie w kierunku domu. Cisnęło mi się na język, żeby odpyskować, ale jakoś tak głupio było nieznajomemu. Rzuciłem mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale posłusznie wszedłem do środka.

Korytarz był mroczny, oświetlony dogasającyni świecami, które wyglądały jak znicze. Na ścianach spały portrety rodowe, pochrapując głośno, a drewniana podłoga, okryta przeżartym przez bahanki, perskim dywanem skrzypiała nam pod nogami.

- Ciii – wyszeptała Tonks tuż przy moim uchu, jakbym w ogóle coś mówił. - Na paluszkach! - dodała jak najciszej mogła, kierując mnie w stronę schodów do piwnicy, gdzie, sądząc po zapachu, zapewne znajdowała się podziemna kuchnia.

Na dole wrzało jak w ulu. Około dziesięciu czarodziejów dyskutowało zajadle przy długim stole. Jeden z nich metodycznie uderzał pięścią w blat, jakby chcąc dodać ważkości swoim słowom.

- Harry, kochaneczku! - zaświergotała radośnie pani Weasley, widząc mnie w drzwiach. Przytuliła mnie do zwalistej, miękkiej piersi, a ja niepewnie oddałem uścisk. Pachniała kwiatami i kuchnią. - Chodź ze mną, kochanie, tylko cichutko!

Pociągnęła mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła z powrotem do przedpokoju, który przebyliśmy praktycznie na palcach. Zdawało mi się, że konieczność zachowania ciszy miała związek z aksamitnymi zasłonami, zza których biło mroczne światło i dobywały się nieprzyjemne pomruki.

- Po schodach na górę – wyszeptała pani Weasley. - Drugie drzwi na lewo na pierwszym piętrze. Ron i Hermiona na ciebie czekają. Jak skończy się zebranie, zawołam was na podwieczorek.

Kiwnąłem głową na znak, że zrozumiałem i wspiąłem się po schodach, podczas gdy pani Weasley wróciła do kuchni. Zebranie? Zastanawiałem się, czy miało to związek z tajemniczym Zakonem Feniksa, w którego kwaterze głównej miałem się właśnie znajdować. Czym w ogóle był Zakon Feniksa? Jakąś organizacją partyzancką? Biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie znajdowała się jego siedziba, wątpiłem czy była to jakoś szczególnie poważana organizacja.

Wchodząc na górę, zainteresował mnie wystrój domu. Delikatnie mówiąc, był raczej niecodzienny, chociaż słowa upiorny i makabryczny chyba lepiej by tu pasowały. Pod kloszami, we wnękach w ściane, znajdowała się niepokojąca kolekcja głów skrzatów domowych. Zapewne z zafascynowaniem przyjrzałbym się im bliżej, gdyby nie zbierało mi się na wymioty. Kto normalny dekoruje dom trupami? Kandelabry obwieszone były pajęczynami, a jedwabne obicia ścian były tak brudne, że nie można było stwierdzić ani koloru ani wzoru. Gdyby ciotka Petunia zobaczyła to miejsce, bez wątpienia zakręciłoby jej się w głowie. Tuż pod drzwiami pokoju, do którego skierowała mnie pani Weasley, potknąłem się o dziurę w zniszczonym dywanie i ledwo odzyskałem równowagę, łapiąc klamkę i wpadając do środka.

- Przepraszam – bąknąłem idiotycznie, patrząc na zszokowane twarze Rona i Hermiony. - Potknąłem się – dodałem, gwoli wyjaśnienia.

- Harry! - krzyknęła Hermiona z radością i rzuciła mi się na szyję. Jej napuszone, brązowe włosy przysłoniły mi wizję.

- Też miło cię widzieć – powiedziałem, wyciągając teatralnie włosa z gardła, gdy już mnie puściła. Zaśmiała się przepraszająco.

- Hej, stary. - Ron uścisnął mi dłoń. Widać było, że stara się zachować dystans, załatwić sprawę po męsku. W sumie chętnie jego też bym uściskał, może nie tak entuzjastycznie jak Hermionę, ale miałem słabość do przytulasów. Ale skoro nie chciał, powstrzymałem się, żeby nie wyjść na rozczulającego się kretyna. Nie to nie.

Usiedliśmy na łóżku i przez pół godziny Ron i Hermiona opowiadali mi o Zakonie Feniksa. W sumie nie powiedzieli mi nic ciekawego, wyglądało na to, że pomimo używania nowego wynalazku Freda i George'a, Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, sami wiele nie wiedzieli, albo po prostu nic się nie działo.

- Znaczy, właściwie Zakon nie robi nic specjalnego – powiedziałem w pewnym momencie. Hermiona zrobiła oburzoną minę, ale ja brnąłem dzielnie dalej z moimi poglądami. - No bo co niby robią? Voldemort... Ron, na Merlina, to tylko imię, i to nieprawdziwe... Voldemort się ukrywa, szuka czegoś, czego nie może dostać. Walk nie ma, ataków nie ma. Wszyscy siedzą w tej norze i grzeją stołki, mając nadzieję, że ich kłótnie coś pomogą, tak?

Hermiona wyglądała jakby nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Ciężko było dyskutować z moją logiką bez kontrargumentów.

- Omawiamy strategię, szykujemy się na jego powrót – powiedziała ważnym tonem, jakby czuła się osobiście urażona moją insynuacją jakoby grupa dorosłych, dobrze wyszkolonych czarodziejów, ukrywająca się w starej, rozpadającej się posiadłości Blacków nic nie robiła. - Dumbledore zbiera inteligencję...

Parsknąłem śmiechem, a Hermiona spojrzała na mnie krzywo. Dumbledore zbiera inteligencję... No tak, z pewnością trochę więcej mu się przyda. Nie wiem dlaczego miałem takie podejście. Byłem sceptyczny, miałem ochotę wyśmiać wysiłki Zakonu, mimo że zdawałem sobię sprawę z tego, że z pewnością odwalali kupę dobrej roboty, infiltrując Ministerstwo i instalując swoich ludzi na kluczowych posadach. Voldemort nie wychylał nosa poza swoją fortecę, gdziekolwiek się skrył, a ludzie Dumbledore'a starali się robić, co mogli, a na chwilę obecną mogli niewiele.

Temat polityki został zakończony. Przez następne piętnaście minut, zanim pani Weasley w końcu zawołała nas na tartę mleczną i herbatę z syropem truskawkonym domowej roboty, słuchałem Rona jak opowiadał mi o domu Blacków, o artefaktach, księgach i bibelotach, które sprzątali i wyrzucali na śmietnik.

- Wyczyściliśmy już salon, kuchnię, dwie łazienki i kilka sypialni, ale zostało jeszcze kupę roboty – mówił lekko zrozpaczonym głosem. Jasnym było, że ma tak dosyć tego miejsca jak ja już miałem, nie spędziwszy w nim nawet pełnej godziny. - Ten dom jest koszmarem, Harry, sam zobaczysz.

I zobaczyłem. Przekonałem się na własnej skórze, co ukrywała rodzina mojego ojca chrzestnego w swojej posiadłości. Syriusz, który również zaszył się w starym domu swoich rodziców, oprowadził mnie całkiem chętnie po swoim dziedzictwie, sarkastycznie komentując i opowiadając mi historie, które przekonały mnie, że nie żywi wobec tego miejsca żadnych ciepłych uczuć i gdyby nie wzgląd na mnie i Dumbledore'a, wolałby mieszkać w jaskini przy Hogsmeade niż tu.

- To moja ciotka, Gryzelda Black – powiedział, wskazując portret pięknej kobiety w jedwabnej sukni koloru niezapominajek. Miała ostre rysy, czarne włosy i oczy, była smukła i wyniosła. Niemniej, było w niej COŚ. Właściwie, każda kobieta z rodu Blacków miała w sobie jakiś zwierzęcy magnetyzm. Czyżby to właśnie w ten sposób niezbyt piękna Narcyza uwiodła Lucjusza Malfoy'a? Nie mogłem z czystym sumieniem zaprzeczyć, że mężczyzna wyglądał jak Adonis, jakkolwiek bolało mnie, że musiałem to przyznać, nawet w myślach. - Siostra mojej matki, straszna jędza.

Gdy tylko słowa te padły z ust Syriusza, Gryzelda zawyła z oburzenia, ciskając w nas obelgami i zmuszając nas do opuszczenia pokoju w celu ratowania bębenków w uszach. - Miło z twojej strony, że tak cenisz własną rodzinę – napomknąłem, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Syriusz zmierzwił moje włosy, krzyknął: „Kto ostatni w kuchni, ten łajno hipogryfa!", po czym prawie sturlał się ze schodów próbując mnie dogonić.

W połowie sierpnia przyszły nasze listy z Hogwartu. Nie było mnie na śniadaniu, więc przeoczyłem oświadczenie pani Weasley, że jak tylko wszyscy będą gotowi, pójdziemy na zakupy. Leżałem w łóżku z bólem głowy, nie mając ochoty na towarzystwo. Brakowało mi słońca i świeżego powietrza. Od dwóch tygodni nie byłem na zewnątrz. Czułem się koszmarnie. Prawie przekląłem Rona, gdy wpadł z łoskotem do sypialni i zerwał ze mnie kołdrę, ale gdy tylko usłyszałem, że idziemy na Pokątną, ledwo powstrzymałem się żeby go nie uściskać. To było jak ewangelia niesiona pogańskim ludom, dobra nowina. A chociaż głowa wciąż mnie bolała, pierwszy wdech chociażby i brudnego, londyńskiego powietrza był dla mnie jak oddech życia u noworodka.

Ulica Pokątna tętniła gwarem. Tłumy czarodziejów i czarownic, chmary dzieciaków, zwierzęta, nawet magiczne stworzenia – jak puchar stopionych, wielosmakowych lodów. Ta wielokulturowość pasowała do ulicy Pokątnej idealnie. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że Nokturn był jeszcze bardziej wybuchową mieszanką, jeszcze ciekawszą, jeszcze bardziej przyciągającą mnie swoją innością i wyjątkowością, ale tam nie wolno mi było się zapuszczać.

Westchnąłem, czując ciężar niewidzialnej obroży na mojej szyji. Smycz miałem krótką, mimo że jedynie metaforyczną. Znów poczułem się więziony, ograniczany. Starałem się żyć normalnie, naprawdę robiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby się dostosować, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Instynktowna potrzeba wolności, podyktowana bezwarunkowym odruchem człowieka nakazującym dążenie do sprawowania władzy nad samym sobą. I nie chodziło tu wcale o to, że chciałem iść na Nokturn i zagłębić się w czarnej magii, bratać się z czarnoksiężnikami, przeprowadzać rytualne mordy, czy cokolwiek innego się tam robiło. Dla mnie Nokturn był synonimem swobody, spacer w tych rejonach byłby dla mnie deklaracją, że Harry Potter jest swoim własnym panem, robi, co chce, jest człowiekiem wolnym. Ale nie było mi to dane. Nic nigdy nie było mi dane, ot tak. Zawsze musiałem o siebie walczyć, zawsze torować sobie drogę niczym lodołamacz pomiędzy wrogimi mi frakcjami, pragnącymi zdusić moją niezależność. To chyba było częścią mojego problemu ze światem. Nie chodziło tylko o fakt, że nie radziłem sobie z emocjami po śmierci Cedrika. Miałem depresję, skoki nastroju, ale na szczęście nikomu nigdy nie przyszło do głowy mnie zdiagnozować, bo zapewne skończyłbym na oddziale dla czubków, szprycowany prochami, otępiały i wpatrujący się całymi dniami w migające w telewizji obrazki, nie mając pojęcia, co właściwie oglądam.

Podążając za Ronem i Hermioną, przyglądałem się ludziom w tłumie. Lubiłem patrzeć na ludzi, obserwować twarze, stroje i gesty. Mała czarownica w kwiecistej sukience, z włosami długimi do pasa i wiankiem stokrotek na głowie szła za rękę ze starszym, dystyngowanym mężczyzną w bordowych szatach. Rzuciło mi się w oczy, że młode czarownice bardzo często nosiły wianki z kwiatów, ziół i zbóż. Zastanawiało mnie to. Czy był to jakiś symbol? Czy znaczył coś ważnego? Nigdy nie widziałem Ginny Weasley z wiankiem. Czy wianek był oznaką statusu? Nie wiedziałem, ale za punkt honoru niedawno postawiłem sobie, że już niedługo tak oczywiste elementy magicznego świata nie będą miały przede mną żadnych tajemnic.

- Dlaczego niektóre czarownice noszą wianki? - zapytałem Rona, gdy wraz z Hermioną zostaliśmy oddelegowani do Apteki po składniki do eliksirów, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna zrobiła to za niego.

- To stary zwyczaj, pokazuje, że dana dziewczyna jest panną i nie miała jeszcze nigdy kontaktów z mężczyzną – powiedziała z pogardą. - To resztki dawnego systemu, kiedy od dziewcząt wymagano czystości i niewinności. Strasznie seksistowskie. Nowoczesne rody pozbyły się tego zwyczaju.

Może i pozbyły, ale na Pokątnej pełno było młodych dziewcząt, a nawet i tych trochę starszych, przyozdobionych wiankami.

- Tylko panny noszą wianki – potwierdził Ron. - To znaczy, no wiesz, zawsze może się zdarzyć jakaś stara maleńka, ale starsze czarownice zwykle noszą tiary albo kapelusze. Te z wysokich rodów czasem noszą korony, ale to oczywiście rzadkość na ulicy. Poza tym, może ten zwyczaj już przemija, ale wiele dziewczyn po prostu lubi wianki i nosi je, bo ładnie wyglądają. Zawsze plecie się je z tego, co akurat kwitnie i jest jakieś zaklęcie, które powoduje, że kwiaty nie więdną. Ponoć wymyślono je stosunkowo niedawno. Wcześniej czarownice wplatały we włosy fiolki z eliksirem ożywczym. Mama podlewa nim róże w ogrodzie. Mówi, że świetnie po nim rosną.

Pamiętałem z Hogwartu, że Pansy Parkinson i jej dwie psiapsióły, Daphne i Millicent, jesieną potrafiły wplatać najdziwniejsze rzeczy w kapelusze. Raz też widziałem Daphne ze śliwkani we włosach, a Millicent i Pansy wznosiły konstrukcje z gałązek, kwiatów i owoców. Mimo to, wianki prezentowały się wyjątkowo korzystnie. Były dziewczęce i bardzo starannie przygotowane, żadnej amatorszczyzny. Podobała mi się ta moda. Hermiona nie podzielała mojego zachwytu. Stwierdziła, że wianki, niezależnie od ich uroku, są narzędziem seksizmu i zniewolenia kobiet w czarodziejskim świecie, rządzonym niepodzielnie przez surowy patriarchat. Owszem, czarownice na przestrzeni wieków osiągnęły o wiele więcej niż równie tłamszone, mugolskie kobiety, ale widziałem, że nawet tak silny charakter jak pani Weasley, która zdawała się władczynią domowego ogniska, nie pozwolił jej podejmować decyzji bez konsultacji z mężem.

Czy byłem złym człowiekiem, jeżeli mało mnie to obchodziło? Nie zastanawiałem się nigdy nad tym, czy to właściwe, czy też nie. Byłem chłopcem, pierworodnym synem poważanego rodu. Nie dotyczyło mnie to osobiście. Wolałem grać w Quidditcha niż dywagować o polityce. Nigdy nie znęcałbym się nad żoną czy córką, ale miałem ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż walka o zniesienie wianków, czego zresztą mężczyzna w moim wnętrzu wolał nie zmieniać. Wianki były ładne, dziewczęce dziewczyny były tym, co chciałem oglądać. W imię czego miałbym walczyć o zmianę obecnego status quo? Nie było to w moim interesie.

Ron spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, gdy w Aptece zamówiłem dodatkowo kilka rodzajów ziół, na które nie trzeba było mieć pozwolenia. Wszystkie składniki do eliksirów wymagały okazania szkolnego listu, abyśmy w ogóle mogli je kupić. Tylko uzdrowiciele, warzyciele i parę innych profesji miało nielimitowany dostęp do substancji kontrolowanych. Oczywiście, można je było nabyć na czarnym rynku, ale były odpowiednio droższe, a większości czarodziejów najzwyczajniej w świecie nie było na nie stać. Ci, którzy znali się na ziołach, często hodowali swoje własne albo zbierali je w lesie, czy na łące. Reszcie śmiertelników pozostało zamawianie gotowych mikstur, z których większość była na receptę i przyrządzana na zamówienie. Ale mnie bardziej interesowały zioła codziennego użytku, dodawane przez czarodziejów do napojów, płynów do czyszczenia i wielu innych rzeczy. Chciałem spróbować żyć jak moi koledzy z bardziej tradycyjnych rodzin, dla których zioła były jak chleb powszedni. Pokrzywa, bławatek, lubczyk... Było tego pełno, a wszystko niegroźne, używane właściwie jedynie w celach ceremonialnych i rekreacyjnych, ale pełne znaczenia, tradycji i, co w sumie najbardziej przekonało mnie do zakupu, dobrej zabawy. Nie wiedziałem, czy po prostu bawię się w czarodzieja, udaję i stylizuję się na kogoś, kim nie jestem, ale pociągało mnie to. Chciałem spróbować. Kupiłem liście ryzalisa, magicznej rośliny podobnej do róży, dosypywanej zwyczajowo do kąpieli. Mój cel był jednak inny. Wyczytałem w jednej z powieści, które kupiłem w księgarni, że wysuszone i pokruszone liście ryzalisa zmieszane z melisą, zrolowane w bibułce, palone na sposób papierosów, dają niewiarygodne efekty. Zamierzałem przetestować tę teorię.

- Chcesz się naćpać? - zapytał cicho Ron, patrząc mi na ręce, gdy pakowałem moje zakupy do papierowej torby.

-Może – odparłem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- Nie zapomnij mnie zaprosić – powiedział Ron, szczerząc zęby z uciechą. - Chętnie popatrzę jak rzygasz jak kot. Charlie lubi to palić. Pamiętam jak zaczynał. Teraz mówi, że palenie ryzalisa to sztuka, do której trzeba mieć wrodzony talent, ja twierdzę, że to raczej umiejętność nabyta.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, ale już wiedziałem, co będziemy robić dzisiaj wieczorem w naszym pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

Witam! Oto kolejny rozdział, zapraszam do czytania i zostawiania swojej opinii! Merlin, dziękuję bardzo za komentarz, miło wiedzieć, że to, co piszę się podoba.

Pozdrawiam,

Lady Moore

* * *

**Rozdział Czwarty**

Naszą sypialnię oświetlały jedynie zatknięte w poczerniałych, srebrnych kandelabrach, grube, białe świece. Ron siedział na swoim łóżku, naprzeciwko mnie, z fascynacją obserwując jak moje niewprawne jeszcze palce sporządzały skręta z różowych liści ryzalisa i soczyście zielonej, świeżej melisy.

- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? - zapytałem. Było mi głupio, że obawiałem się spróbować palonych ziółek, ale czułem, że efekt może się okazać nie do końca oczekiwany. Ron przysięgał, że Charlie palił ryzalisa od czasów szkolnych i jeszcze nic mu się nie stało, ale nie znaliśmy dokładnych właściwości tej rośliny, a żadnemu z nas nie przyszło nawet do głowy, żeby je sprawdzić.

- Wymiękasz? - odparł Ron wyzywająco. Prychnąłem. Teraz już stanowczo nie było odwrotu.

- Zapalamy – powiedziałem stanowczo, wstając, kładąc sobie skręta na wardze i zbliżając twarz do świeczki, aby go odpalić. Zaciągnąłem się i...

… świat zawirował mi przed oczami. Fala nieokiełznanej euforii zalała moje ciało. Westchnąłem z rozkoszy, usiłując utrzymać otwarte powieki, ale one trzepotały podczas gdy ja bujałem się jak przy chorobie sierocej, oddychając głęboko i chrapliwie. Wziąłem jeszcze trzy buchy zanim poczułem silne dłonie Rona wyrywające mi skręta z ust i popychające mnie z powrotem na łóżko.

- Hej! - zaprotestowałem, raczej słabo, biorąc pod uwagę stan kompletnego odurzenia i przyjemności w jakim się znajdowałem. Było mi gorąco i trochę duszno, ale przeszywały mnie rozkoszne dreszcze, a delikatne mrowienie na całym ciele sprawiało wrażenie tysiąca rąk zmysłowo głaszczących moją skórę.

- Chyba ci wystarczy, stary – powiedział Ron, patrząc na mnie z niepokojem. Ale ja czułem się cudownie.

- No dalej, twoja kolej! - zachichotałem, popychając dłoń Rona, aby przybliżyć ryzalisa do jego ust.

- Ja chyba sobie daruję... - wymruczał, sztywno trzymając rękę z dala od twarzy, udaremniając moje słabe próby.

- Roooooon... - zaskomlałem przeciągle, turlając się po łóżku i śmiejąc do rozpuku. Przez półprzymknięte powieki obserwowałem jak Ron udaje, że próbuje skręta. Wiedziałem, że oszukuje, czubek się nie zażarzył, ale byłem w takim stanie, że w ogóle mnie to nie obeszło.

Skoczyłem na nogi, dopadłem Rona i wyrwałem mu ryzalisa z dłoni, pociągając mocno i wdychając mnóstwo dymu w płuca. Zakrztusiłem się, a Ron zaczął walić mnie po plecach o wiele mocniej niż było konieczne. Miałem wrażenie, że czerpie z tego stanowczo za dużo satysfakcji.

- Chcę wyjść! - zajęczałem, turlając się z ryzalisem w dłoni po łóżku Rona, biorąc bucha za buchem i wydmuchując dym, rechocząc jak wariat.

- Ale że niby gdzie? - zapytał Ron. Musiało być mu dziwnie, siedzieć w pełni świadomym, gdy ja naćpany tarzałem się po jego łóżku, śmiejąc się nietrzeźwo i żądając rozrywki.

- Nie wiem, Dudley mówił kiedyś, że Soho jest idealne na imprezy. - Zatrzepotałem rzęsami, jakby to miało go zachęcić, po czym złapałem go za rękę i pociągnąłem w stronę drzwi.

- Harry! - syknął Ron, wyrywając swoją dłoń z mojego uścisku. - Zwariowałeś? Nie możemy stąd wyjść!

Odbiło mi się czkawką, gdy patrząc na Rona jak na kogoś totalnie tępego zapytałem:

- Niby dlaczego?

- To jest Londyn! Tam jest niebezpiecznie!

Ale ja, zamiast posłuchać głosu rozsądku, roześmiałem się figlarnie, uniosłem zadziornie brew i wybiegłem z pokoju.

- Złap mnie! - rzuciłem przez ramię i już mnie nie było. Chichocząc, siłowałem się z kłódkami przy drzwiach wyjściowych, słysząc przytłumione kroki Rona na schodach i jego ciche przekleństwa, gdy zbiegał za mną na dół. W końcu udało mi się otworzyć ostatni zamek. Chłodne, nocne powietrze owiało mi twarz, a ja chichotałem jak opętany, co jakiś czas nękany głośną czkawką. Ron złapał mnie za rękę i próbował wciągnąć z powrotem do środka, ale moja druga dłoń już trzymała różdżkę i machała po Błędnego Rycerza.

Nie wiem jak go przekonałem, ale upewniając się, że drzwi do kwatery głównej zostały dokładnie zamknięte, Ron wsiadł za mną do autobusu i usiadł z założonymi rękoma i naburmuszoną miną na jednym z łóżek, podczas gdy ja wypytywałem Stana o najlepsze kluby w mieście.

- Gryf, na Soho, jest niczego sobie – odparł Stan, patrząc na mnie przeciągle. - Ale chyba jesteście trochę za smarkaci. U Mugoli, Infinity albo Rope, polecam. Zawsze dobra muzyka. Ale nie sądzę, że was wpuszczą.

Pomimo ostrzeżeń, przybyliśmy pod Infinity z nastawieniem na dobrą zabawę. Gryfa od razu skreśliliśmy, magiczne kluby nie wchodziły w rachubę, ktoś mógłby mnie tam rozpoznać.

Infinity znajdowało się w dużym, renesansowym budynku, przerobionym na współczesne potrzeby. Czarny gmach górował nad ulicą, a przed wejściem, w ogonku, stały tabuny dziewczyn w kusych białych kieckach, obwieszonych złotymi łańcuszkami wszelkiej grubości, z włosami potraktowanymi bezlitośnie prostownicą i grubo pociągniętym makijażem.

Zauważyłem, że Ron po raz pierwszy się ożywił. Nic dziwnego. Większość młodych czarodziejów, szczególnie w okresie nastoletniej burzy hormonalnej, znajdowała w sobie ogromne pokłady uwielbienia dla odkrytych ciał mugolskich kobiet. Czarownice, okrywając się szatami z ciężkich materiałów, rzadko pokazywały nogę powyżej kostki i dekolt poniżej linii szyji. Otaczające nas mugolskie dziewczęta nie miały żadnych oporów, do których przywykliśmy żyjąc w konserwatywnym świecie czarodziejów. Nasmarowane bronzerem, długie, zgrabne nogi lśniły w wysokich szpilkach, a obnażone piersi, wystające ponad niskie dekolty przyciągały wzrok. Rona, ja byłem zbyt zajęty podrygiwaniem do rytmu przytłumionej muzyki dobywającej się z czeluści Infinity. Czułem, że płynę, nic się nie liczyło. Stanęliśmy w kolejce. Musieliśmy wyglądać bardzo młodo, nie mówiąc już o tym, że w porównaniu zresztą towarzystwa, z całą pewnością nie byliśmy wystarczająco dobrze ubrani. Ja, w dżinsach i moich znoszonych conversach, w zielonej koszulce z nadrukiem Weird Sisters, Ron jak inteligencik z lat pięćdziesiątych. Dostaliśmy parę nieprzychylnych spojrzeń.

- Dokumenty, proszę – powiedział rosły bramkarz, zagradzając nam drogę do środka. Za nami ktoś zachichotał.

- Co takiego? - zapytał Ron głucho.

- Dokumenty! - powtórzył mężczyzna, wyraźnie już na nas wściekły za marnowanie jego cennego czasu.

- Jakie dokumenty? Akt urodzenia mam panu pokazać? - Wiedziałem, że Ron nie mówił tego, aby zdenerwować bramkarza. W czarodziejskim świecie nie było dokumentów do identyfikacji, prawa jazdy, ani paszportów. Ron po prostu nie wiedział o co chodzi. Nie zmieniło to faktu, że zostaliśmy wykopani z kolejki, ku uciesze tłumu, nie tylko spod naszego wybranego klubu, ale i wszystkich w promienu dwudziestu metrów, co znaczyło, że i polecany przez Stana Gryf i Rope nie wchodziły w rachubę.

- Co teraz? - zapytał Ron, gdy przechodziliśmy ciemną ulicą. Zapatrzył się w jakąś wystawę w sexshopie i o mało na niego nie wpadłem.

- Idź, idź, coś znajdziemy – powiedziałem śpiewnie. Ryzalis wciąż działał i to całkiem mocno. Byłem cały w skowronkach i nawet fakt, że nie wpuścili nas do kolejnych pięciu barów nie zdusił mojego dobrego samopoczucia.

- Juuuhuuu – usłyszeliśmy gdzieś z boku. Nasze głowy, jak na komendę, automatycznie odwróciły się w kierunku podejrzanego dźwięku. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, przy obwieszonym tiulem wejściu do piwnicy, stała kobieta (a raczej mężczyzna przebrany za kobietę), wywijająca chustą, lubieżnie odsłaniająca różową podwiązkę. - Hej piękny! - zawołała, wydymając usta pomalowane mocną, czerwoną pomadką. Ron skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, ale na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Złapałem Rona za rękę i pociągnąłem w kierunku drag queen.

- Pięć funtów za wstęp – powiedziała, wyciągając dłoń obwieszoną dzwoniącymi bransoletami. Na paznokciach miała długie tipsy. Zapłaciłem i weszliśmy.

W środku było inaczej niż w klubach, które widziałem w telewizji. Muzyka była bardziej jazzowa, a wnętrze przytulne i pełne wnęk, gdzie można było się ukryć. Usiedliśmy z Ronem w rogu, wśród poduszek i narzut, okryci tiulowym baldachimem.

- Jestem na to za trzeźwy – mruknął Ron, usadawiając się wygodniej.

- Zaraz temu zaradzimy, kochaniutki – powiedział głos zza pleców, sprawiając, że Ron podskoczył jak oparzony. Spiął się, gdy pełne pierścionków, zgrabne dłonie zaczęły masować jego ramiona. - Drinka? - kolejna drag queen postawiła przed nami dwie wysokie szklanki, wypełnione po brzegi podejrzanym, błyszczącym napojem. Niebieski z pływającym po całej objętości brokatem. Ron zrobił przerażone spojrzenie, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i wypił duszkiem całą szklankę.

- Raz się żyje – powiedział, ocierając dłonią usta. Poszedłem w jego ślady, ale zamiast od razu wypić całość, sączyłem mojego drinka powoli. Był naprawdę pyszny, arbuzowy. Drag queen przyniosła Ronowi kolejnego drinka, tym razem różowego, też z brokatem.

Świeczka na naszym stole zapłonęła sama z siebie, emitując przyjemnie pachnący, lekko pomarańczowy dym. Gdybym był trzeźwiejszy, zapewne bym się nad tym zastanawiał, ale w obecnym stanie umknęło to mojej uwadze.

- Ron, jestem w raju – powiedziałem, odchylając głowę do tyłu i opierając się o stertę poduszek. Ktoś masował mi łydki, ale nie miałem ochoty otwierać oczu, aby sprawdzić kto.

- Mmmm – odparł Ron, nie wiedziałem, czy potakująco, czy sarkastycznie.

Leżałem, nie myśląc, wsparty o miękkie poduszki. Zdawało się, że minęło parę minut, gdy w rzeczywistości zrobiła się już czwarta rano. Ron, upity, siedział na szezlongu. Miałem wrażenie, że stracił przytomność, ale wtedy zobaczyłem, że mamrocze coś pod nosem i uspokoiłem się.

Ktoś dotykał moich nóg, głaskał łydki i uda. Czyjaś dłoń wplątana była w moje włosy, inna sunęła po mojej klatce piersiowej, zataczając kręgi wokół moich sutków. Nie ukrywam, było to przyjemne, było mi jak w niebie. Lubiłem głaskanie, przez lata nie wiedziałem nawet jak bardzo. Chciałem, aby nigdy nie przestali, ale coś zaczynało mi mówić, że czas położyć temu kres. Coś sprawiało, że dreszcze które przebiegały od dotkniętych miejsc przez całe ciało stawały się mniej pożądane. Czułem gulę formującą się w gardle. Dłonie, które do tej pory poddawały mnie takim rozkoszom stały się ciężarem. Zerwałem się na nogi, pobiegłem do toalety i zwymiotowałem malowniczo do muszli. Szargany skurczami, nie zauważyłem nawet, że ktoś wszedł do łazienki za mną, położył mi rękę na plecach i gładził mnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa, podczas gdy ja na kolanach na brudnej podłodze rzygałem jak kot.

- Już dobrze, już dobrze – usłyszałem, gdy wymioty trochę odpuściły. - Chodź, wypłucz usta. Dam ci szklankę wody, zrobi ci się lepiej.

Siedziałem przy barze, na wysokim stołku, sącząc zimną wodę i przypatrując się ludziom. Lokal nie był pusty, jak mi się wcześniej wydawało. Całkiem sporo osób chowało się w alkowach. Obsługę stanowiły wyłącznie drag queen. To miejsce było stanowczo przesiąknięte seksem, narkotykami i alkoholem. Świeczka stojąca na barze, taka sama, jak ta, która dymiła się na naszym stoliku, wydawała przyjemną woń, słodką, ale nie duszącą. Zastanawiałem się, czy ten dym omamia. Może to jakiś narkotyk?

W rogu sali, przesłonięci tiulami, siedzieli dwaj młodzi mężczyźni. Nie obsiadły ich drag queen, jak mnie i Rona. Byli sami, pół-leżeli na górze poduszek. Z zafascynowaniem przyglądałem się, jak jeden z nich głaszcze drugiego. Czy oni...? Chyba tak, pomyślałem. Dziwnie było na nich patrzeć. Poczułem nieprzyjemny skurcz w brzuchu, gdy dłoń jednego spoczęła na lekko brodatym policzku drugiego, a gdy się pocałowali czułem, że znowu robi mi się niedobrze. Facet z facetem? Nie potrafię opisać, co wtedy czułem. Nieokiełznaną fascynację połączoną z nieprawdopodobnym obrzydzeniem. Ale nie mogłem oderwać wzroku.

Obserwowałem jak jeden z nich wsuwa dłoń pod koszulkę drugiego. Widziałem jego płaski, umięśniony brzuch, oliwkową skórę, pokrytą drobnymi, ciemnymi włosami. Widziałem języki tańczące ze sobą, czułem coś w powietrzu, energię, magnetyzm. Przebłysk białych zębów, wargi walczące o dominację. Czułem nieprzyjemne motylki w brzuchu, jakbym się czymś bardzo niepokoił. Miałem wrażenie, że skóra na mojej twarzy ściąga się i napina. Ręce lekko mi drżały. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć.

- Stary, idziemy stąd – prawie podskoczyłem, gdy zapity głos Rona wyrwał mnie z kontemplacji. - Jest prawie piąta.

- Pociągnął mnie za ramię, a ja ześlizgnąłem się całkiem zgrabnie ze stołka.

- Fuuuuj – powiedział nagle Ron, patrząc w tą samą stronę, w którą ja spoglądałem jeszcze przed chwilą, tyle że na jego twarzy nie było najmnejszej nawet fascynacji. - Spadamy, bleee. Co to w ogóle za miejsce?

Nie wiedziałem, ale jak tylko wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, wejście zniknęło. Mały szyld na pustej ścianie głosił „Bahanka".

- Magiczne – mruknąłem. Czułem się już lepiej. Ryzalis przestał działać, nie byłem też pijany, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Ronie. Ledwo szedł, podpierając się o mnie. Mijaliśmy ludzi wracających z imprez. Dziewczyny podskakujące jak kangury, bo obolałe nogi nie pozwalały im już iść normalnie na wysokich szpilkach, delikwentów wymiotujących pod ścianami i zabrudzających ulice, grupki głośno śpiewające obsceniczne albo futbolowe piosenki. Było też parę nieprzytomnych, niektórzy bezdomni, inni zbyt pijani, aby się ruszyć, jeszcze innych zapewne zabrała później karetka.

- Ron, stań na nogi! - syknąłem z irytacją. Ron słaniał się po całym chodniku, ciężko było go prowadzić. Poza tym cała jego masa wisiała na moim ramieniu i już nie miałem siły go nieść, tym bardziej, że sam byłem wykończony. Wiedziałem jednak, że musimy wrócić do domu zanim wstanie pani Weasley, albo wpadniemy i będziemy mieć przerąbane przez resztę wakacji.

- Nie chcę... Śpijmy tu, Harry – wybełkotał Ron, siadając na schodach jakiejś kamienicy.

Westchnąłem i wyciągnąłem różdżkę, machając nią przy ulicy i mając nadzieję, że Błędny Rycerz zabierze nas na Grimmauld Place, biorąc pod uwagę stan Rona.

- I jak było, chłopaki? - konduktor wyszczerzył zepsute zęby w demonicznym uśmiechu.

- Żyjemy – odparłem bez cienia ironii, ciągnąc Rona na pokład. - Grimmauld Place, poprosimy, tak szybko jak się da.

Ernie wziął sobie moje polecenia chyba za bardzo do serca, bo w przeciągu dwóch minut staliśmy już nieopodal kwatery, płacąc podwójnie ze bilet. Ron był jeszcze bardziej zielony na twarzy niż poprzednio, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Jak tylko wysiadł z autobusu, z zaskakującą jak na człowieka pijanego sprawnością, pobiegł w krzaki i zwymiotował, opadając na ręce i na kolana pod napływem słabości.

- Dobra, Ron, do środka – powiedziałem, jak skończył. Nie miałem w sobie tyle dobroci, co drag queen, która zajeła się mną w klubie. Poza tym, miałem zły nastrój, pogarszający się z minuty na minutę, potęgowany tym, że nie wiedziałem skąd się u mnie wziął.

Zakradliśmy się do środka, ostrożnie otwierając drzwi. Zamykałem wszystkie kłódki z powrotem, podczas gdy Ron siedział na podłodze, starając się powstrzymać kolejne wymioty.

- Chodź – wyszeptałem, pociągając go do pozycji stojącej. Na schodach, Ron robił stanowczo za dużo hałasu, ale na szczęście nikt się nie obudził. Gdy dotarliśmy do naszego pokoju, popchnąłem go na łóżko i przykryłem kocem. Zasnął zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Westchnąłem z ulgą. Byliśmy z powrotem, cali i zdrowi. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, co nas napadło, aby w ogóle gdzieś iść, ale wtedy na moje usta wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. Zrobiłem to. Poszedłem na żywioł. Doskonale się bawiłem. Spróbowałem ryzalisa. Byłem w Bahance. Musiałem sprawdzić to miejsce, było z nim coś nie tak.

Wyszedłem z pokoju i skierowałem się do łazienki. Patrząc w lustro, zrzuciłem z siebie ubrania i stałem tak, przypatrując się swojemu odbiciu. Byłem dość wysoki, ale drobny. Gra na pozycji szukającego nie pomagała w wyrabianiu mięśni. Byłem blady i chudy, z patykowatymi nogami. Wzdychając i kręcąc głową z niesmakiem na moją próżność, wszedłem pod prysznic, odkręciłem gorącą wodę i stałem pod strumieniem tak długo, aż opuszki moich palców pomarszczyły się jak rodzynki. Owinąłem się szlafrokiem i poszedłem do kuchni, zrobić sobie coś do picia.

- Dzień dobry, Harry, kochanie – powiedziała pani Weasley, gdy nie zwracając uwagi na moje otoczenie wstąpiłem do kuchni. Złapałem się za serce w szoku. Nie spodziewałem się jej tu jeszcze zobaczyć.

- Dzień dobry – odparłem, parskając lekko śmiechem na moją reakcję. Ona też się uśmiechnęła. Wypiłem trzy szklanki soku pomarańczowego, czując się nieswojo pod czujnym okiem pani Weasley.

- Masz ochotę na śniadanie? - zapytała, patrząc na mnie. Miałem wrażenie, że samą obecnością zdradzam swoje nocne poczynania, ale chyba po prostu byłem przewrażliiony.

- Jajecznicę z bekonem, poproszę – powiedziałem bez wahania. Potrzebowałem czegoś tłustego, pełnego kalorii.

- Siadaj, zaraz sprawdzę, czy jest bekon – odparła pani Weasley, zaglądając do spiżarni. Jej pokaźnych rozmiarów pupa wystawała poza drzwiczki, trzęsąc się zabawnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Czyżby pozostałości po ryzalisie zmuszały mnie teraz do chichotu? Zdusiłem to w zarodku, nie chciałem być chamski dla kogoś, kto tyle dla mie znaczył.

Pani Weasley wychynęła ze spiżarni z płatem wędzonego boczku i wiaderkiem pełnym jajek. Różdżką zapaliła w piecu i zabrała się za gotowanie. Ja w międzyczasie odpłynąłem myślami do wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Dlaczego chłopak chciałby być z chłopakiem, kiedy dookoła jest tyle ładnych dziewczyn? Wyobraziłem sobie Cho Chang, jej czarne włosy i oczy, linię ciała rysującą się pod luźnymi szatami szkolnymi. Cho była śliczna i piękinie się uśmiechała. Chłopcy w Hogwarcie za nią szaleli, ale ona wybrała Puchona, Diggory'ego, który już nie żył. Zrobiło mi się trochę głupio, gdy pomyślałem, że może teraz, skoro Cedrica już nie było, Cho da się zaprosić na wyjście do Hogsmeade? Nie chciałem wykorzystywać okazji po zmarłym koledze, ale cóż, życia mu przecież nie wrócę, a szansa dobra jak każda inna.

Przed oczami zamajaczyła mi wizja mnie i Cho leżących razem w Bahance, ukrytych pod baldachimami z różowej gazy. Smyrała mnie po plecach i karmiła winogronami, jak ci dwaj chłopcy, których widziałem. Dreszcz przeszedł mnie na samą myśl o delikatnych dłoniach muskających moją skórę. Jak tych dwóch, leżelibyśmy przytuleni. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałem dłoń poruszającą się po moim udzie, czułem dreszcz przechodzący mnie od stóp do głów. Przypomniał mi się kaloryfer na brzuchu chłopaka z oliwkową skórą. Pamietałem, to silne, umięśnione ramię otaczające go tak lekko i tą zmysłową dłoń rysującą koła na jego brzuchu.

Wzdrygnąłem się. O czym ja w ogóle myślałem. Bleee.

Ręka Cho w mojej wyobraźni przeciągała delikatnie długie, czerwone paznokce po moim brzuchu. Nigdy nie widziałem Cho z pomalowanymi paznokciami, ale wyobrażałem sobie, jak mój żołądek kurczy się, a skóra drży pod jej dotykiem. Lubiłem czasem sam się miziać po brzuchu, to było bardzo przyjemne, chociaż raczej żałosnym wydaje mi się do tego przyznawać. No ale nie miał mnie nigdy kto przytulać ani miziać, musiałem sobie radzić sam. Dziewczyny nie miałem i nie zanosiło się, że w najbliższym czasie będę mieć.

- Zaraz będzie gotowe – głos pani Weasley przerwał moje marzenia. Zapach dobrze wypieczonego bekonu unosił się w kuchni, gdy wbijała jajka na patelnię. Zaskwierczało jeszcze głośniej, a czajnik, którego nie zauważyłem, że został wstawiony, zagwizdał donośnie, boleśnie oddziałując z moją głową.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałem, przysuwając bliżej ofiarowany talerz, po brzegi wypełniony plastrami bekonu i smażonymi jajkami. Polałem całość podanym mi przez panią Weasley keczupem i zabrałem się za jedzenie.

- Wcześnie wstałeś – zagadnęła pani Weasley, siadając naprzeciw mnie z kubkiem kawy w ręku. Przytaknąłem, nauczony, że z pełnymi ustami się nie mówi. - Długo siedzieliście wczoraj z Ronem?

- Nie – odparłem, przełykając z trudem. Czy ona musiała zadawać te pytania? Już i tak czułem się wystarczająco dziwnie. - Która jest w ogóle godzina?

- Przed siódmą. Artur zaraz wstanie do pracy. Muszę mu coś naszykować.

Dzięki Bogu, poszła sobie i przestała zadawać mi pytania. Wiem, że to matczyna troska, przemawiająca chęcią nawiązania więzi z kimś, kogo uważała praktycznie za swojego syna, ale ja naprawdę nie mogłem teraz z nią rozmawiać. Czy czułem się winny? Może trochę, ale w sumie nic się nie stało, więc nie miałem jakichś wyrzutów sumienia. Miałem nadzieje, że Ron wyzdrowieje do południa i wstanie przynajmniej na obiad, inaczej zaczną coś podejrzewać.

Dokończyłem jajka i wróciłem na górę. W pokoju słychać było głośne chrapanie Rona i czuć nieprzyjemny, poimprezowy zaduch. Otworzyłem okno, modląc się, aby nikt tu nie trafił, po czym skierowałem się do salonu na pierwszym piętrze. Jeszcze go nie posprzątaliśmy, ale ja lubiłem tam siedzieć. Ten pokój miał klimat. Był mroczny, owszem, ale było w nim coś niemal intymnego, jakby należał do konkretnej osoby, na której terytorium się wdarłem i zacząłem przeglądać to, co do mnie nie należało.

Pod ścianą stała stara półka wypełniona książkami, których wcześniej nie odważyłem się dotykać z obawy, że ktoś mógłby mnie nakryć. Teraz jednak wszyscy prawie spali, a pani Weasley z zapamiętaniem oddawała się sztuce kulinarnej, aby dogodzić mężowi zanim ten wyjdzie do pracy. Przyglądałem się grzbietom ksiąg, jednak nie było na nich tytułów, jedynie symbole.

- Weź tą z niebieskim grzbietem, druga półka od góry – powiedział głos zza moich pleców. Podskoczyłem z przerażeniem, ale odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy zobaczyłem, że to jedynie portret Gryzeldy Black, ciotki Syriusza. - No dalej! - popędzała. Miała natarczywy głos i niezbyt przyjemny uśmieszek, ale z ciekawości wspiąłem się na palce i wyciągnąłem wskazaną książkę z półki.

_- Historia Magii_? - zapytałem powątpiewająco. Książka była gruba i ciężka, a kartki miała wyjątkowo cienkie, zapisane drobnym maczkiem.

- Znajdziesz w niej odpowiedzi na nurtujące cię pytania, Harry Potterze – odparła, puszczając mi oczko. Patrząc na Gryzeldę, wiedziałem, że rozsądniej byłoby odłożyć księgę skąd ją wziąłem i zwiewać. Ale mnie wychowali Mugole. Dlaczego miałbym się bać książki? Usiadłem na kanapce i zacząłem czytać.

_Dawno temu, kiedy światem magii i czarów władali królowie, a magiczne stworzenia były ludami wolnymi i dumnymi, magia była magią. Nie czarną lub białą – była czysta i nieskalana plugawymi żądzami ludzi..._


	5. Chapter 5

Witam! Jestem mile zaskoczona tak pozytywnym odbiorem mojej historii. Wobec tego, pozwalam sobie zaprezentować rozdział piąty. **Sobquar**, **Merlin**, **Lirthea**, **Sanna Black Slytherin**, **Ankelime**, **Fjuka** - serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze!

Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego czytania,

Lady Moore

* * *

**Rozdział piąty**

Dumbledore zjawił się w kwaterze głównej po raz pierwszy odkąd przyjechałem dzień po naszej eskapadzie na Soho. Ron wciąż nie doszedł do siebie. Udawał ciężką chorobę niewiadomego pochodzenia, a mama gotowała mu rosół i inne smakołyki na polepszenie samopoczucia. Ja, z racji tego, że pani Weasley zaciągnęła Hermionę i Ginny do pomocy w kuchni, siedziałem w moim ulubionym salonie czytając książkę o historii magii, zastanawiając się, czy to fikcja czy fakty. Nie miałem jak sprawdzić, ale nawet jeżeli fikcja, byłem zbyt zafascynowany żeby się przejmować.

- Harry, chłopcze, czy mógłbym prosić cię na słowo? - zapytał Dumbledore, wciskając głowę pomiędzy drzwi. Aż podskoczyłem z zaskoczenia. Odłożyłem szybko książkę na bok, kładąc ją tylną okładką do góry, tak aby nie było widać, co czytam.

- Pan profesor – powiedziałem, pospiesznie wstając z kanapy. - Nie spodziewałem się pana.

- Tak, obawiam się, że to raczej nieplanowana wizyta – przyznał Dumbledore, patrząc na mnie przepraszająco i otwierając szerzej jedno skrzydło podwójnych, mahoniowych drzwi, aby dostać się do środka. - Mam dla ciebie wieści, mój drogi.

Zawsze czułem się dziwnie, gdy ludzie używali wobec mnie zwrotów typu „mój drogi". Miałem wrażenie, że traktują mnie protekcjonalnie. Nie podobało mi się to, ale zanim stwierdziłem, czy warto kłócić się o swoje racje, ciekawość zwyciężyła. Wieści?

Dumbledore'owi jednak nie zdawało się spieszyć. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na moim szezlongu, a mi serce podeszło do gardła widząc jak blisko znalazł się mojej księgi. Chyba jednak nie był nią zainteresowany, bo nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem wskazał mi zakurzony fotel naprzeciw siebie, a ja ledwo powstrzymałem prychnięcie. Oczywiście, sobie wziął lepsze miejsce, dla mnie został rozklekotany fotel, w którym z całą pewnością urzędowały bahanki. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że moje myśli zapewne odbiegały od rzeczywistości, ale przecież na własne myśli nic nie można poradzić. A może po prostu mierzyłem innych własną miarą? W końcu sam bym wolał szezlong od tego paskudnego fotela...

- Harry, biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację polityczną, doszliśmy z profesorem Snapem do wniosku, że będziesz potrzebował dodatkowych lekcji – powiedział Dumbledore, gdy przycupnąłem niechętnie na brzegu fotela, ledwo go dotykając i opierając prawie cały ciężar ciała na napiętych łydkach i stopach.

Przekrzywiłem głowę z niemym pytaniem. Wydawało mi się, że szykuje się tu jakiś hak.

- Lord Voldemort jest uzdolnionym legilimentą – powiedział Dumbledore, a ja nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiałem się, czy to jakaś kolejna, oczywista rzecz w magicznym świecie, o której nie wiem, a która powinna być dla mnie jasna. Uniosłem brew, dając dyrektorowi znać, że nie mam pojęcia o czym do mnie mówi. - Potrafi, mówiąc wulgarnie, czytać w myślach – objaśnił Dumbledore. - Co więcej, zawsze wie, kiedy ktoś kłamie i jest w stanie wpływać na stany emocjonalne. Podejrzewamy z profesorem, że twoje napięcie ostatnimi czasy może mieć z tym jakiś związek. Chcemy tylko twojego dobra, Harry. Chcemy cię chronić. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

Kiwnąłem głową, chociaż jego ostanie zdania wywołały we mnie reakcję bardzo negatywną. Już czułem, jak moja obronna ściana ustawia się dookoła mnie. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi i czekałem na ciąg dalszy, ale wiedziałem, że mi się on nie spodoba.

- Zorganizowałem dla ciebie lekcję oklumencji z profesorem Snapem. To jedyny sposób, aby skutecznie bronić twój umysł przed atakami z zewnątrz.

Dumbleodre brzmiał jakby wyznawał grzechy. Miałem wrażenie, że tembrem głosu przeprasza mnie za to, co zrobił, że chce, abym widział, że żałuje, ale nie miał innego wyjścia.

- Lekcje ze Snapem? - powtórzyłem. - A co jeśli odmówię? - zapytałem butnie, patrząc na dyrektora. Postawiłem mu wyzwanie, domyślałem się, że zrobi wszystko, aby przeforsować swoją wolę. Wiedziałem też, że mam marne szanse na wygraną w tej kwestii. W końcu co może piętnastolatek przeciwko jednemu z najsłynniejszych, najsilniejszych magów na świecie? Nawet tak wyjątkowy piętnastolatek, jak ja?

- Obawiam się, Harry, że dla twojego własnego dobra odmowa nie wchodzi w grę. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, musisz posiąść umiejętność obrony swojego umysłu przed atakami ze strony Lorda Voldemorta. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, możesz nawet postradać zmysły, gdy on zacznie wykorzystywać wasze połączenie przez bliznę, spotęgowane jeszcze tym, że użył twojej krwi, aby się odrodzić. Kto wie, może już zaczął. Nawet nie wiesz, co może się stać. Możesz mieć wizje w dzień i w nocy, śnić na jawie, mieć halucynacje, huśtawki nastrojów. To nie przelewki. Tu nie chodzi o coś błahego. Musisz zacząć być odpowiedzialny, czas podejmować ważkie decyzje, mój chłopcze. Dzieciństwo się skończyło. Jesteś niezmiernie istotny dla tej wojny, kto wie, może to na tobie zaważy, kto zwycięży. Musisz być przygotowany.

Zatkało mnie. Pomimo tego, co przysięgałem sobie przez ostatnie miesiące, pomimo tego o czym śniłem i marzyłem, pomimo tgeo co chciałem i planowałem, zrobiło mi się strasznie głupio. Poczułem się winny. Chciałem się bawić, gdy świat stał w ogniu, a ja byłem jego jedyną nadzieją, albo przynajmniej dużą częścią tej nadziei. Chciałem zostawić bycie odpowiedzialnym innym, tkwić w dzieciństwie, gdy reszta nadstawiała karku. Pragnąłem zapomnieć o mordercy moich rodziców, próbującym zabić mnie i bliskie mi osoby. Dumbledore dobitnie mi to właśnie uświadomił.

Ale na sprane galoty Merlina! Miałem piętnaście lat! Czego ode mnie chcieli? Że poświęce życie, którego nawet jeszcze nie zacząłem dla dobra sprawy? Naprawdę oczekiwali, że nie będę się buntował, gdy trzymali mnie pod kloszem i wydawali rozkazy, oczekując, że posłusznie, becząc, podążę jak owca do rzeźni? Byłem tylko człowiekiem, właściwie jeszcze dzieckiem, jeśli dać wiarę temu, co mówią o chłopcach i ich etapach dojrzewania. Nie chciałem walczyć. Nie chciałem umierać. To znaczy, miałem w sobie jakieś wybujałe marzenia i chwale i sławie, o zalanym krwią polu bitwy i mnie stojącym zwycięsko na górze usypanej z trupów moich wrogów, machającym proporcem. Owszem, takie obrazy pojawiały się w moich myślach. Wychowany na historiach o bohaterach wojennych, z hasłem _Dulce et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori_ jako motto mojej podstawówki, miałem mnóstwo okazji czytać i oglądać filmy o chłopcach w moim wieku, którzy chętnie umierali za ojczyznę. Ale czy rzeczywiście tak chętnie? Czy nie woleliby siedzieć w domu przed kominkiem, bawić się samochodami i zajadać świeżo upieczonym ciastem? Czy nie woleliby biegać po lasach, budować szałasy i bawić się w wojnę, zamiast odbierać życie? Czy nie woleliby zabrać Mary do kina zamiast oglądać jej łzy, gdy wyjeżdżali na front, do okopów, z których już nie udało im się powrócić? Śpiewamy „chwała bohaterom – chwała poległym", ale dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że gdyby mieli wybór, woleliby żyć.

Ale to nie była pora na mój kryzys egzystencjalny. Nie czas na wahanie. Oczekiwano, że będę mężczyzną, że spełnię nałożone na mnie niczym jarzmo ambicje czarodziejskiego świata. Miałem stanąć gotowy do ostatecznego starcia, które mogło przyjść w każdej chwili. Byłem Gryfonem, pełnym odwagi i chęci. Potrzebowałem udowodnić światu swoją wartość. Bez uznania czułem się nikim.

Pierwszą lekcję zaplanowano na ten sam wieczór. Czytałem właśnie o kapłankach w świątyni Morgany, jedynej kobiety w historii, która zasłużyła na jakże zaszczytny tytuł Czarnej Damy, wysławiając się swoimi eksperymentami z magią, wówczas niesklasyfikowaną jeszcze na czarną i białą, i tworzeniem eliksirów leczniczych opartych na poświęceniu, z których zaledwie wiek później tylko dwa uniknęły potępienia przed radę zwołaną przez Merlina Wspaniałego, podczas której dokonano ostatecznego podziału magii na złą i dobrą.

Morgana zasłynęła w historii jako okrutna wiedźma, kobieta bez żadnych skrupółów, lecz _Historia Magii_ zdawała się podążać zupełnie innym torem. Morgana le Fay była potężną, utalentowaną czarownicą, wychowaną w magicznym królestwie Avalon, do którego wstęp został zamknięty po jej śmierci. Walczyła o uratowanie magicznego świata przed wpływami chrześcijaństwa, które niszczyły rdzenne tradycje magicznych Celtów i wprowadzały terror i strach w serca magów na Wyspach. Chciałem poczytać więcej o Celtach, ich wierzeniach i magii, którą praktykowali, ale właśnie w tym momencie do salonu, bez pukania, wparował Snape.

- Potter! - warknął nieprzyjemnie, trzaskając drzwiami. Błyskawicznie odstawiłem książkę i zerwałem się na nogi.

- A zapukać to nie łaska? - wysyczałem rozeźlony. Byłem bezczelny, owszem, ale Snape wcale nie był lepszy. Nawet dzieci wiedzą, że nie wchodzi się do czyjegoś pokoju bez uprzedzenia.

Snape nie zaszczycił mnie odpowiedzią. Spojrzał na mnie jak na gówno pod butem i usiadł w fotelu przed pustym kominkiem. Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie. Przynajmniej miałem to pocieszenie, że siedział na fotelu zamieszkanym przez bahanki.

- Siadaj, Potter, będzie mniej bolało.

Tym razem to Snape miał powód do zadowolenia, a mnie pozostało zastanawiać się o co mu chodzi.

- Gdy wypowiem zaklęcie, twój umysł zaleją twoje wspomnienia. Ja również będę w stanie je zobaczyć. Twoim zadaniem jest wypchnąć mnie ze swojej głowy za pomocą siły woli. Jasne?

- Jak słońce – wywarczałem przez zęby. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty, aby Snape oglądał moje wspomnienia. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało. Już ponoć Voldemort urządził sobie wiksę u mnie w głowie. Jeszcze jedno straszydło i będę mógł organizować maskaradę na Halloween.

- Gotowy? _Legilimens_!

Snape zaatakował zanim w ogóle zdołałem pomyśleć o tym, co zrobić i jak się przygotować. Wspomnienia migały mi w myślach tak szybko, że nie byłem nawet w stanie stwierdzić co jest co. Chwilę później zwolniły, zaczęły pojawiać się konkretne obrazy. Widziałem twarz wuja Vernona wykrzykującego jakieś obelgi pod moim adresem. Rozpoznałem tą scenę. Chwilę później pies ciotki Marge zagonił mnie na drzewo, a wujek zamiast odwołać bestię stwierdził, że albo zmężnieję, albo spędzę na drzewie całą noc. W końcu zlazłem z jabłonki, gdy przestałem czuć pośladki od siedzenia na gałęzi, a buldog pogonił mnie do domu.

- Gratulacje – powiedział wtedy wuj Vernon, wręczając mi psiego wafelka. - Idź nakarm pieska cioci.

- Żałosne – powiedział nagle Snape, przerywając zaklęcie, a obraz mnie siedzącego na ławce Charlotte Brown zniknął. - Twój umysł jest jak otwarta księga. Można czytać, co się chce. Nie zamierzam marnować czasu. Twoim zadaniem, Potter, będzie zrobienie z tego śmietnika czegoś, z czym można pracować. Masz iść do mugolskiego sklepu i kupić książkę o medytacji. Daję ci czas do końca wakacji, aby opanować oczyszczanie umysłu ze wszystkich wspomnień. Przyłóż się, albo Hogwarcie postaramy się o miesięczny szlaban z Filchem.

Otworzyłem usta z oburzenia i już miałem coś odpyskować, gdy Snape wyszedł, ponownie trzaskając drzwiami. Stary palant. Nienawidziłem go. Był najgorszym nauczycielem na świecie. Może i znał się na swoim przedmiocie, ale z całą pewnością nie znał się na uczeniu innych. Snape był święcie przekonany o swojej nieomylności i uważał wszystkich innych za debili. Trochę jak Hermiona, ale ona nie była tak przykra w obyciu.

I jeszcze śmiał mi mówić, co mam robić! Z całą pewnością nie zamierzałem iść do mugolskiej księgarni szukać literatury o jakichś ezoterycznych bredniach, chociaż roztrzęsienie po gwałcie na moim umyśle, którego Snape się dopuścił podpowadało mi, że niemądrze byłoby nie nauczyć się oklumencji. Teraz, gdy już wiedziałem jak to jest, gdy ktoś siłą wdziera się w twoje wspomnienia, byłbym głupcem, gdybym dopuścił do czegoś takiego ponownie. I nie chodziło jedynie o to, że było to nieprzyjemne. Bardziej martwiło mnie, co by się stało, gdyby Snape zobaczył coś, czego nie powinien. Miałem za dużo do ukrycia. Ostatnio znowu śnił mi się Voldemort, w tym samym, ponurym zamczysku. Omawiali jakąś strategię z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, ale wspomnienie snu było zbyt ulotne i mgliste, abym mógł powiedzieć, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Poza tym, nawet pomijając Voldemorta, nie chciałem, aby Snape majstrował przy mojej głowie, albo oglądał moje prywatne życie. A co jak pojawi się przebłysk mnie na kiblu? Wyobrażałem sobie jego kpiny, pewnie zacząłby się wyśmiewać, że nawet „Złoty Chłopiec czasem idzie posiedzieć na wcale nie tak złotym tronie".

- Harry, kochanie, Zakon się dzisiaj zbiera wieczorem, musicie zjeść coś wcześniej, bo później w kuchni będzie zebranie – powiedziała pani Weasley, gdy w końcu zszedłem na dół. - Dziewczynki zrobiły zapiekankę. Masz ochotę?

Zawahałem się. Słyszałem nie raz jak Hermiona rozprawiała o swoim braku zdolności kulinarnych, ale nie chcąc urazić ani dziewczyn ani pani Weasley, przytaknąłem i podziękowałem, gdy Ginny, na rozkaz matki, postawiła przede mną talerz z zapiekanką. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego Hermiona nie protestuje, że jestem dużym chłopcem i powinienem sam sobie nałożyć, a nie wysługiwać się kobietami, ale może nie chciała nic mówić w obecności pani Weasley? Ginny natomiast wyglądała jak w siódmym niebie. Z pośpiechu prawie potknęła się o własne nogi. Hermiona pokręciła głową z politowaniem, a ja powstrzymałem parsknięcie. Śmieszyło mnie to jej zauroczenie. Przecież nie byłem jakąś gwiazdą filmową, żeby tak się przede mną słaniać.

Zapiekanka była całkiem smaczna, a to, że pomiędzy kuchnią ciotki Petunii, pani Weasley i skrzatów w Hogwarcie jadałem lepsze, zachowałem dla siebie. Było w niej dużo mięsa, warzyw i aromatycznego, gęstego sosu, ale mięso było lekko gumowate, coś do czego ciotka Petunia nigdy by nie dopuściła. Jej mięso zawsze było perfekcyjne.

- Bardzo dobre, dziękuję – powiedziałem w stronę Hermiony i Ginny, żując z trudem wyjątkowo twardy kawałek wołowiny. Ginny spłonęła rumieńcem i uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. - Miałem właśnie lekcję ze Snapem – rzuciłem w stronę Hermiony. - Powinni go wylać za niekompetencję.

- To najlepszy Mistrz Eliksirów w Europie – odparła dziewczyna surowo. - Nie wyleją go, bo nie ma nikogo lepszego na to stanowisko.

- Choćby i posiadał wiedzę samej Morgany, on nie potrafi uczyć, wcale ale to wcale – powiedziałem z przekonaniem, biorąc łyżkę pełną ziemniaków i marchewki do ust. Odsunąłem mięso na bok, nie miałem ochoty na opony.

- A skąd ty wiesz o Morganie? - zapytała Hermiona, doczepiając się oczywiście nie tego, co miała.

- Czytałem trochę o niej w książce do historii – powiedziałem wymijająco. - Że była jedną z najlepszych warzycielek wszech czasów, ale z racji tego, że była kobietą nigdy nie uzyskała tytułu mistrza.

- Ach, no tak, znowu ten seksizm – powiedziała Hermiona, ściągając brew. - Ale w tym przypadku to chyba dobrze. Kto wie, co Morgana by zrobiła, gdyby była mężczyzną. Pewnie pogrążyłaby świat w haosie.

- Hermiono, zmyj proszę garnek, ja muszę się na chwilę położyć przed zebraniem – poprosiła pani Weasley, wychodząc z kuchni. Wyglądała raczej słabo. Ostatnio często odpoczywała. Wszyscy się o nią martwiliśmy. Miała już prawie sześćdziesiątkę, ale jak na czarownicę, nie było to wcale tak dużo.

- Myślisz, że jest za słaba na magię? - zapytałem cicho, gdy Ginny wybiegła za matką, pomóc jej na schodach.

- Możliwe. Inaczej pewnie sama by zmyła ten garnek – mruknęła Hermiona, dość niechętnie. Wiedziałem, że martwił ją stan pani Weasley, ale nie podobało jej się to, że to właśnie ona została poproszona o zmywanie. W końcu ona gotowała, ja powinienem zmywać. Ale ja nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na szorowanie garów i mimo że byłby to dobry uczynek, wrzuciłem mój talerz do zlewu i wyszedłem z kuchni, puszczając Hermionie oczko. Odpowiedziało mi jedynie wściekłe spojrzenie.

Była dopiero szósta, gdy na zebranie przybyli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Hermiona zmusiła Rona do odrabiania pracy domowej z Historii Magii, a Ginny grała sama ze sobą w Eksplodującego Durnia, leżąc na brzuchu na mom łóżku, twierdząc, że układanie na kołdrze podwyższa poziom trudności. Pomiędzy jękami Rona i dźwiękami wybuchających kart, moje nerwy szybko się wyczerpały.

- Idę poczytać do salonu – burknąłem. Jeżeli zauważyli, że nie zabrałem ze sobą książki, to nic nie powiedzieli.

W salonie rzeczywiście zabrałem się za czytanie, ale nie mogłem się skupić. Była dopiero szósta, słońce wdzierało się przez zakurzone, od wieków nie myte okna, a odgłosy ulicy dobiegały z zewnątrz, jakby kpiąc z mojej sytuacji. Jęknąłem, patrząc na rycinę kobiety w średniowiecznej sukni, przepasanej warkoczem ze sznurów.

- Morgano, co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu? - zapytałem obrazka, patrząc żałośnie na książkę i czekając na objawienie.

Chwilę później moja lewa brew powędrowała w górę, prawie chowając się pod grzywką. Czy Snape nie powiedział przypadkiem, że mam iść do mugolskiego sklepu po książkę? To oznaczało, że muszę iść na Pokątną do banku, wymienić galeony na funty, przejść się po Londynie, znaleźć księgarnię i kupić książkę o medytacji. Czyż nie był to idealny moment? Oczywiście wiedziałem, że naciągam fakty i wystawiam więcej niż mały palec od stopy poza tą nieprzekraczalną, umowną granicę, ale dlaczego by nie?

Po cichutku zszedłem na dół i powoli, nie robiąc hałasu, otworzyłem drzwi. Nie były zakluczone, zapewne w oczekiwaniu na wszystkich zakonników. Ciężkie, gorące powietrze uderzyło mnie w twarz. Było upalnie, słońce mocno grzało, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Zielone korony drzew poruszał lekki wiatr, a dookoła chodziło pełno roznegliżowanych mugoli. Pamiętałem jak wujek i ciocia zawsze narzekali, że jak tylko robi się pogoda, Anglicy robią się bezwstydni, pokazują stanowczo za dużo ciała, a ich ubrania wołają o pomstę do nieba. W pewnym sensie się zgadzałem, szczególnie patrząc na proletariat, który zamieszkiwał okolice Grimmauld Place.

Z bocznej uliczki złapałem Błędnego Rycerza, uciszyłem Stana zanim zdołał mnie jowialnie powitać i poprosiłem o kurs do Dziurawego Kotła.

- Trzy do góry, dwie w bok... - mruczałem pod nosem, otwierając przejście na ulicę Pokątną. Zmiana była wręcz namacalna. O ile mugole latem pozbywali się ubrań, o tyle czarownice i czarodzieje zdawali się dodawać ich jeszcze więcej. Zwiewne szaty w jasnych kolorach królowały gdziekolwiek spojrzałem. Tłum już się przerzedził, było trochę późno na zakupy, ale Pokątna była tak samo urocza jak zawsze. Białe sukienki i długie do ziemi, zwiewne peleryny, wianki i kapelusze dodawały czarownicom uroku, którego brakowało odkrytym mugolskim kobietom. Może byłem staroświecki, może wychowanie u Dursley'ów wpłynęło na mnie bardziej niż bym chciał, ale drażniło mnie epatowanie ciałem. Wolałem widzieć w dziewczynach istoty kruche i niewinne, chociaż wiedziałem, że moi koledzy z dormitorium z ochotą oglądali Playmaga. No nie będę kłamał, też chętnie oglądałem, ale to było tylko oglądanie, okazja do rozmów w męskim gronie i niewybrednych żartów. W rzeczywistości nie chciałbym być z laską, która wyglądała jak z rozkładówki Playmaga, ale może to po prostu kwestia gustu? Ja wolałem nieśmiałe, niedomówione dziewczyny, ale nie szare myszy. Dziewczyna musiała mieć w sobie to coś. Ron rozglądał się za takimi pokroju bliźniaczek Patil i Pansy Parkinson. W sumie to i dobrze. Nie stanowiliśmy dla siebie konkurencji.

Esy i Floresy zamykali o dziewiętnastej. Miałem pół godziny na rozejrzenie się i znalezienie książek o oklumencji. Nie wiedziałem, czy to dozwolona dziedzina magii. Zapytałbym sprzedawcę o wskazanie kilku pozycji o magii umysłu, ale brzmiało to jak coś złego. Sam nie wiem, po prostu zdawało mi się, że cokolwiek, co wpływało na umysł musiało być zaklasyfikowane jako czarna magia.

- Przepraszam, gdzie znajdę książki o umyśle? - zapytałem, gdy chwilę później znudziło mi się poszukiwanie. Coś cierpliwość się mnie nie imała ostatnio.

- Psychologia czy coś z oklumencji? - zapytał sprzedawca, patrząc na mnie badawczo. Wyglądało na to, że magia umysłu nie jest tak zakazana jakby się mogło wydawać. Z drugiej strony, oklumencja była jedynie obroną umysłu.

- Bingo! - szepnąłem do siebie, gdy mężczyzna poprowadził mnie w głąb sklepu. Cały regał wypełniony książkami o oklumencji.

- Polecam _Chronić Zmysły _i _Wprowadzenie do magicznej obrony umysłu_ – powiedział sprzedawca, wyciągając dwie grube księgi. - Mają bardzo wysokie noty w środowiskach naukowych. Mało kto, niestety, interesuje się dzisiaj tą magią. Odkąd legilimencja została zakazana, ludzie zdają się myśleć, że nikt jej już nie stosuje i że oklumencja stała się zbędna.

Podziękowałem grzecznie i wyszedłem ze sklepu. Było wciąż jasno, choć cienie wydłużyły się znacznie, a linia horyzontu nabrała lekko pomarańczowego odcienia.

U zbiegu ulic Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i Pokątnej, znajdował się maleńki park. W sumie nie nazwałbym tego parkiem. Bardziej enklawą, zacienioną drzewami. W półokręgu, dookoła paleniska ustawione były ławeczki, na których siedziały pary, czarownice z małymi dziećmi i jeden czarodziej z nosem utkwionym w Proroku Codziennym.

Przysiadłem na jedynej wolnej ławce, pomiędzy czarodziejem a parą nastolatków w mugolskich ciuchach wylizujących sobie migdałki. Pierwszy raz widziałem tak obsceniczne publiczne okazywanie uczuć w czarodziejskim świecie. Zauważyłem, że nie byłem jedynym zaskoczonym. Mężczyzna uparcie wpatrujący się w gazetę miał minę jakby doskonale wiedział co się dookoła niego dzieje i jakby bardzo go to obrzydzało. Kobiety z dziećmi rzucały nastolatkom paskudne spojrzenia spod osłoniętych woalkami kapeluszy. Z rozbawieniem stwierdziłem jednak, że nikt nie chciał odejść z alkowy. W mugolskim świecie nikt by nawet nie zwrócił na parę uwagi, chyba że ten ktoś nazywałby się Vernon Dursley i miał bardzo konserwatywne poglądy dotyczące zachowania akceptowalnego w przestrzeni publicznej. Ale czarodzieje byli inni. Zdążyłem się już tego nauczyć. Zwykle nie powiedzą ci, że ich uraziłeś. W magicznym świecie obowiązywały kanony zachowań. Gdy ktoś popełniał gafę, od razu wiedział. Stąd czarodziejskie powiedzenie, że obrażony człowiek nic ci nie powie, po prostu nie zaprosi cię więcej na kremowe.

- Mara, Gothel, idziemy do domu! - powiedziała czarownica, przywołując dzieciaki do siebie. Byłem zdumiony widząc jak szybko przybiegają na władczy dźwięk głosu matki. W sumie podobało mi się to. U mugoli dzieci były stanowczo rozwydrzone, pisały o tym wszystkie gazety. Niczym społeczna zaraza, degeneracja mugolskiej młodzieży szerzyła się w świecie. W czarodziejskim świecie wszystko zdawało się takie inne. Ale może wybielałem obraz, ponieważ wszystko mnie tak fascynowało? Tak bardzo chciałem być częścią tego świata, być uważanym za czarodzieja z krwi i kości. Chciałem takiego wychowania, jakie odbierali młodzi czarodzieje. Chciałem, aby ich stereotyoy i uprzedzenia były moimi, chciałem rozumieć aluzje i anegdoty. Chciałem, aby żarty w Proroku Codziennym miały dla mnie sens. Pragnąłem stać się zupełnie magiczny. Chodzić w długich szatach, pić napar z pokrzyw jak mugole piją wodę, mieć swoje poglądy na politykę i społeczeństwo, przejechać się na jednorożcu i zagrać w magiczne rugby, w którym piłka miała skrzydła i wyrywała się zawodnikom z rąk. Było tyle rzeczy, których nigdy nie próbowałem, a desperacko chciałem spróbować.

Westchnąłem i zacząłem kartkować _Wprowadzenie do magicznej obrony umysłu. _Było w niej dośc mało tekstu, za to pełno poruszających się obrazków. Pierwsze dwa rozdziały traktowały o wyciszaniu i medytacji i stanowiły prawie połowę ksiązki. Wyglądało na to, że Snape miał rację. Medytacja była kluczem do sukcesu.

Stwierdzając, że poczytam później, schowałem książkę do papierowej torby, w którą uprzednio zapakował moje zakupy sprzedawca i wstałem z ławeczki, spoglądając raz na parę, raz na zacienione wejście na Nokturn. Miałem ogromną ochotę tam wejść, ale powoli się ściemniało, a z opowiadań wiedziałem, że nie jest to bezpieczne miejsce za dnia, a co dopiero po zmroku.

Zerknąłem w Nokturn, wychylając się zza winkla. Oprócz bycia brudnym i obskórnym, nie zauważyłem niczego, co mogłoby świadczyć o niebezpieczeństwie. Idąc w dół ulicy, zauważyłem, że przy rynsztokach leżeli bezdomni, sponiewierani czarodzieje, niektórzy spali, inni pociągali przezroczysty płyn ze szklanych butelek. Ale mimo to, większość czarodziejów w tłumie wyglądała całkiem przyzwoicie, niektórzy nawet bardziej niż ci na Pokątnej.

- Kochasiu, co taki ładny chłopiec robi w takim miejscu – zapytała rozczochrana, prawie bezzębna wiedźma, przylegając do mnie całym ciałem. Z obrzydzeniem stwierdziłem, że ma na sobie podartą, czerwoną suknię z gorsetem i czarnymi koronkami. - Szukasz wrażeń? Służę pomocą – powiedziała lubieżnie, liżąc spierzchnięte wargi. Poczerniałe resztki zębów błysnęły w uśmiechu, a mnie zrobiło się niedobrze, gdy pomyślałem, że mężczyżni płacą jej, żeby zrobiła im loda.

- Dziękuję, nie dzisiaj – odparłem, odpychając ją od siebie stanowczo. Przyspieszyłem kroku, ale jej zawiedziona mina jasno mówiła, że pogodziła się z odrzuceniem i nie będzie naciskać.

Oglądałem wystawy sklepowe, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że były jedynie symboliczne. W przeciwieństwie do wybujałych witryn na Pokątnej, okna na Nokturnie pozakrywane były szczelnie zasłonami, a na szerokich parapetach leżał przedmiot symbolizujący profesję.

Im dłużej spacerowałem, tym ciemniej robiło się dookoła, ale ulica zdawała się ożywać. Zapłonęły pochodnie i ognie uliczne, a sklepikarze wywlekli na zewnątrz stragany okryte kolorowymi tkaninami, pełne wątpliwej jakości dóbr, chociaż jeden namiot szczególnie przypadł mi do gustu.

- Poproszę szufelkę trufli z ognistą whisky i paczkę tentakulek – powiedziałem sprzedawcy. Kończył mi się zapas moich ulubionych ciasteczek, a znając życie po dzisiejszej wycieczce zostanę zamknięty na Grimmauld Place bez możliwości wyjścia do pierwszego września.

Przysiadłem na schodkach wiodących do drzwi obskurnej kamienicy, chrupiąc ciasteczka i zagryzając je palącymi moje gardło czekoladkami. Nigdy nie myślałem, że Nokturn może być tak cudowny nocą. Grupka wiedźm tańczyła dookoła ogniska, śpiewając piosenki i co jakiś czas wsypując do ognia torebkę z ziołami. Aromaty docierały i do mnie, drażniąc moje nozdrza, niemniej zapach był całkiem przyjemny. Na postawionej do góry nogami beczce, paru czarodziejów grało w kości, a świeżo otwarty ogródek Bazyliszka, pubu obsługiwanego przez cycatą barmankę w ciasnym gorsecie, szybko wypełniał się rubaszną, głośną klientelą. Obserwowałem coraz gęstsze tłumy robiące zakupy na straganach, z niepokojem spoglądałem na rzeszę zakapturzonych osobników, których liczba z minuty na minutę się zwiększała, a z zaciekawieniem przyglądałem się czarownicom w kolorowych szatach i czarodziejom targującym się o medaliony rzeźbione w drewnie, mające odpędzać złe moce.

Czułem się jak w niebie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ciężko to opisać. Byłem w samym sercu tego, czego zawsze chciałem doświadczyć. Jedynym problemem było to, że nie byłem częścią wydarzeń. Byłem obserwatorem, wydawało mi się, że pomiędzy nami jest szklana ściana, pozwalająca mi obserwować całe zajście, ale wzbraniająca dostępu. A ja tak chciałem zatańczyć z czarownicami, zawiesić na szyji runiczny talizman, zagrać z czarodziejami w kości i pośpiewać obsceniczne piosenki w Bazyliszku, śmiać się, gdy pijani czarodzieje próbowali szczęścia z cycatą barmanką, a ona kokieteryjnie dawała im kosza. Chciałem wdychać zioła, pić trunki i tańczyć do białego rana przy dźwięku śpiewu i kastanietów.

Moje ulubione tentakulki przestały mi nagle smakować. Byłem zazdrosny. Czułem wręcz nieziemską zawiść, że oni mogą, a ja nie. Patrzyłem na nich z ciężkich sercem, słuchałem ich śmiechów i melodii, czując jak wielka gula w gardle nie daje mi spokoju. Dlaczego mnie wychowali mugole? Dlaczego nikt z moich znajomych nie folgował czarodziejskim tradycjom? Dlaczego wmawiano mi, że Nokturn jest niebezpieczny, kiedy jedyne, co się tu działo, to zabawa? Wiedziałem, że powinienem wracać, w kwaterze głównej zapewne odchodzili od zmysłów. Ale nie miałem ochoty na ponowne zamknięcie w klatce. Chciałem się bawić, chciałem żyć.

- Hej, mały! Dołącz do nas! - zawołała jedna z tańczących dookoła ognia wiedźm. Machała do mnie dłonią, śmiejąc się wesoło. Poczułem dreszcz ekscytacji. Serio? To było jak spełnienie marzeń! Nie myśląc wiele, zerwałem się na nogi i potruchtałem w kierunku czarownic.

- Helga – przedstawiła się wiedźma, uśmiechając się do mnie promiennie. Była młoda i bardzo ładna, a moje piętnastoletnie serce (i nie tylko serce) zadrżało.

- Harry – odparłem, nie wiedząc czy powinienem wystawić dłoń do uścisku, czy nie. Ale zanim zdołałem się zdecydować, Helga splotła swoje palce z moimi, a jakaś dużo starsza, otyła czarownica zrobiła to samo z moją drugą dłonią, i zostałem pociągnięty niewiarygodnie szybkim tempem dookoła pomarańczowego ognia. Wiedźmy przytupywały i śpiewały, raz po raz przerywały okrąg, aby wykonać przedziwne wygibasy i poklaskać, w których to momentach czułem się bardzo nieswojo, nie wiedząc co robić. Zioła, które wrzucały do ognia sprawiły, że poczułem się dziwnie lekko, a moje stopy same zdawały się odnajdywać właściwy rytm. Ani się obejrzałem, a już przytupywałem i wyginałem się w nieprawdopodobnych pozach wraz z czarownicami.

Zdawało mi się, że minęło parę godzin, gdy w końcu zasiedliśmy na ziemi, a nasze spocone od wysiłku twarze oświetlał ogień.

- Zasiądź z nami do wieczerzy – poprosiła Helga, podając mi srebrny puchar inkrustowany szlachetnymi kamieniami. Przyłożyła go do moich ust i przechyliła lekko, a ja chętnie wziąłem łyk ceremonialnego naparu. Był słodki i ostry, pozostawiał dziwny posmak na języku, ale uczucie magii kursującej po całym ciele było wystarczające, aby zadośćuczynić za jakikolwiek dyskomfort. Każdą komórką ciała poczułem siłę i magię. Trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale było niezapomnianym przeżyciem.

- Jasne, jeśli mogę siedzieć z tobą – odparłem śmiało, z zawadiackim uśmiechem, patrząc z fascynacją na rumieniec zalewający twarz Helgi. Była piękna, a wianek z polnych kwiatów tylko dodawał jej uroku. Jej czarne oczy błyszczały, a ja zacząłem przyznawać rację temu, kto po raz pierwszy stwierdził, że kobiety najpiękniej wyglądają w świetle ognia.

Na ognisku, dookoła którego jeszcze niedawno tańczyliśmy, ustawiono wielki rożen, na którym zawisł oskubany z piór i skóry hipogryf. Skłamię jeżeli powiem, że nie wstrząsnął mną dobór mięsa. Czarodzieje jedli hipogryfy? Było to dla mnie trochę jak mugole zjadający konie. Ale nie powiedziałem nic, nie dałem nawet po sobie poznać, że mnie to obrzydziło. Poza tym, przecież chciałem być jak inni, czuć się częścią magicznego świata, a to oznaczało próbowanie różnych rodzajów jedzenia, nie tylko tego, co zjadali również mugole.

- Helga, co tu się właściwie dzisiaj dzieje? To jakieś święto? - zapytałem ostrożnie. Bałem się, że jeżeli wydam się z moją niewiedzą, wiedźmy zmienią do mnie stosunek i zostanę wykopany z towarzystwa.

- Ty nie jesteś jednym z nas... - wyszeptała Helga z przerażeniem, patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby błagała mnie, abym zaprzeczył. - Chodź ze mną – powiedziała i pociągnęła mnie za rękę. Zawlokła mnie w wąską, ustronną alejkę i pchnęła w ciemności. Gdyby sytuacja była inna, pewnie byłbym podniecony.

- Kto by pomyślał – powiedziała nagle, jej głos z cichego, przestraszonego szeptu stał się zimny i chytry. - Biały czarodziej odprawiający Ryt Morgany. Świat stanął na głowie.

Zaśmiała się złowrogo, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy właśnie nie wplątałem się w jedno z niebezpieczeństw, przed którymi mnie przestrzegano.

- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, chłoptasiu, Harry, czy jak ci tam na imię, ale niewielu białych czarodziejów uszło z życiem, gdy kapłanki dowiedziały się, że bezprawnie uczestniczyli w naszych rytułałach.

Przełknąłem ciężko. Sytuacja nie była najlepsza.

- Co robiłeś, przypatrując się nam jak sęp? - zażądała Helga, patrząc na mnie morderczo.

- Hej, to nie fair, to ty mnie zaprosiłaś, żebym się do was przyłączył! Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że to jakiś rytułał?

- Nie bądź śmieszny, każdy wie, co to za rytułał. - Jej oczy zwęziły się nagle. - Jesteś szlamą! - wykrzyknęła z obrzydzeniem.

- Nie jestem! Moi rodzice byli czarodziejami!

- Więc jesteś po prostu idiotą! Zdrajcą magii i tradycji!

Helga była oburzona. Widziałem ogień w jej oczach, widziałem jak patrzyła na mnie jak na robaka. Zrobiło mi się strasznie głupio. Zawsze chciałem być uważany za czarodzieja, a jedyne na co się kwalifikowałem to bycie zdrajcą magii.

- Helga, posłuchaj! - powiedziałem błagalnie. - Nie jestem zdrajcą. Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani jak miałem zaledwie rok, wychowali mnie mugole. Robię wszystko, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o świecie magii, ale to nie takie proste, gdy jest się mną i nie ma się od kogo uczyć. Morgana nie dzieliła magii na czarną i białą, czy dobrą i złą. Mówisz, że jesteś jej kapłanką. Proszę, uwierz mi. Ja chcę jedynie poznać świat, do którego należę. Nie wiedziałem, że nie mogę uczestniczyć w waszym rytuale. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem nikogo obrazić.

Nie wiem dlaczego tak mi zależało na tym, żeby mi zaufała. Strasznie dotknęło mnie bycie nazwanym zdrajcą magii, a miałem wrażenie, że jeżeli przekonam ją, przekonam każdego. Była kapłanką Morgany, magiczną tradycjonalistką w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Poza tym, była piękna i czułem, że jak tylko na nią patrzę, w gaciach robi mi się namiot. Byłem tylko piętnastoletnim chłopcem, nie moja wina, że nie zawsze myślałem tą głową, co trzeba.

Helga przyglądała mi się nieufnie przez moment, jej wzrok błądził po mojej twarzy. Nagle głośno wciągneła powietrze, a jej ręka zawędrowała w górę i odsunęła moją grzywkę.

- Harry Potter – wyszeptała. - To o tobie mówiła Wyrocznia...


	6. Chapter 6

Witam! Przepraszam za tak długi przestój, ale życie mnie dorwało i nie chiało puścić ;). Rozdzialik króciutki, ale w pewnym sensie kluczowy do zmainy opisów uczuć w akcję, dlatego możecie się spodziewać więcej akcji w następnych częściach. Powinny się pojawić już niedługo, ale nic nie obiecuję, bo mam teraz trochę zawirowanie.

Dziękuję bardzo, bardzo, bardzo za wszystkie komentarze. To cudowne uczucie wiedzieć, że to co piszę wam się podoba i mam nadzieję, że tak będzie dalej. Pozdrawiam wszystkich i życzę miłej lektury!

* * *

**Rozdział Szósty**

Mogłem się spodziewać, że o czwartej nad ranem na Grimmauld Place będzie cicho i ciemno, ale szczerze mówiąc zaskoczyło mnie, że nikt nie zauważył mojego zniknięcia. Poczułem pewien zawód, ale zaraz zganiłem się w myślach. Zakon miał ważniejsze problemy niż czytający w saloniku nastolatek. Oczywiście, że dali mi spokój i nie zwrócili uwagi na moją nieobecność. Poza tym, zapewne nikt nie spodziewałby się, że przebywająca w domu młodzież będzie ryzykować tak wiele i uzna, że zabawa jest ważniejsza od bezpieczeństwa.

Zakradłem się po cichu na górę, do pokoju, który dzieliłem z Ronem i walnąłem się na łóżko, w butach i ciuchach, automatycznie zasypiając, gdy tylko moja głowa zetknęła się z poduszką. Nie pamiętam, co dokładnie mi się śniło, ale gdy parę godzin później Ron zaczął okładać mnie po tyłku zawiązanym w supeł ręcznikiem, w głowie migotała mi uśmiechnięta twarz Lorda Voldemorta.

- Wstawaj! - krzyknął Ron, tuż nad moim uchem. Jęknąłem, z trudem otwierając jedno oko.

- Odwal się, Ron – warknąłem, na wpół wciąż śpiąc i obkręcając się tak, że ciosy ręcznika straciły na sile.

- Czas na śniadanie!

Byłem cały obolały. Moje mięśnie błagały o jeszcze godzinkę snu, a piasek pod powiekami jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie pora wstawać. W nocy bawiłem się doskonale. Kto by pomyśłał, że grupa kobiet, które złożyły przysięgi czystości potrafi zafundować człowiekowi tak przednią imprezę. Tańczyliśmy, graliśmy i śpiewaliśmy, popijając szerszeni miód. Helga nauczyła mnie kilku tradycyjnych piosenek, a kiedy o drugiej nastąpiła kulminacja wieczoru, krojenie upieczonego hipogryfa, solo zaśpiewałem Pieśń Ziemi. Kapłanki rozpływały się nad moimi umiejętnościami, chociaż sam stwierdziłem, że nie poszło mi najlepiej. Helga obiecała wysłać mi książkę o magii głosu, ponoć pełną rytułałów odprawianych za pomocą śpiewu, chorałów i instrumentów muzycznych.

Hipogryf, pomimo moich początkowych oporów, był najdoskonalszym mięsem jakie w życiu jadłem. Miękkie i delikatne, a jednicześnie intensywne jak dziczyzna. Helga wytłumaczyła mi, że hipogryfy są mięsem szlachetnym, nie można sobie tak po prostu zabić i zjeść hipogryfa. Kapłanki hodowały hipogryfy na mięso przez stulecia, wiele magicznych rodów również to robiło, ale w związku z tym, że ich mięso było bardzo kosztowne, tylko nieliczni mogli sobie na takie luksusy pozwolić.

Powoli zwlokłem się z łóżka. Chłodne, poranne powietrze wypełniało sypialnię. Zauważyłem, że Ron otworzył okno na oścież. Aktualnie siedział na parapecie, a białe, lekkie firanki wydymały się wiatrem po jego obu stronach.

Rozwarcie powiek okazało się trudniejsze niż mi się z początku wydawało, ale gdy już dokonałem cudu, ciężkim krokiem, powłócząc nogami, skierowałem się do łazienki. Gorący prysznic był dokładnie tym, czego mi było trzeba. Po szybkiej zabawie z juniorem, wytarłem się ręcznikiem i wciągnąłem obwisłe dżinsy po Dudley'u, przytrzymując je dość nisko na biodrach paskiem zapiętym na ostatnią dziurkę. Wydawało mi się, że znowu schudłem. To nie mogło być zdrowe. Było mi widać wszystkie żebra, robiła mi się nawet powoli talia osy, co zaobserwowałem z niemałym przerażeniem przeglądając się w lustrze co rano. Na szczęście moje workowate ciuchy ukrywały opłakany stan mojego ciała. Ostatnio czułem się strasznie nieadekwatnie, szczególnie przy Weasley'ach, którzy wszyscy zdawali się postawni i dobrze zbudowani. Nawet tyczkowaty Ron podrósł i zmężniał przez wakacje. Ja wyglądałem coraz bardziej jak uchodźca z obozu koncentracyjnego.

Na śniadanie zażyczyłem sobie kiełbaski. Zastanawiało mnie czasem, czy pozycja młodych czarodziejów względem czarownic nie jest zbyt roszczeniowa, ale staroświecki model wychowania i rodziny sprawiał, że większość czarownic właśnie takiego traktowania oczekiwała. Hermiona buntowała się przeciwko systemowi, ale pani Weasley i Ginny w ogóle nie zwracały na nią uwagi i wciąż służalczo spełniały wszystkie zachcianki męskiej części rodziny. Zastanawiało mnie, czy wszystkie czarownice są takie, jak one. Helga zdawała się bardziej pewna siebie, ale również przynosiła mi jedzenie i picie, jakby to było jej zajęcie, a samodzielne obsłużenie się przeze mnie potraktowałaby jako osobistą obrazę. Może to z powodu mojego wychowania wśród mugoli, ale czułem się nieswojo za każdym razem, gdy czarownica mnie obsługiwała. Miałem z tego powodu poczucie winy. Chciałem się go pozbyć, w końcu to była część czarodziejskiej tradycji, taki był model rodziny i tak już było od pokoleń. Czarownice zdawały się nie mieć nic przeciwko, a czarodzieje lubili, gdy ich żony, matki, córki i kochanki zajmowały się sferą domową za nich. W sumie, ja też lubiłem być obsługiwany. Nie będę udawał, że z chęcią szorowałbym gary po obiedzie albo w ogóle robił ten obiad, bo oczywiście tak nie było. To nie zmieniało faktu, że czułem się nieco winny, szczególnie obserwując bezowocną walkę Hermiony o równouprawnienie w domu.

Siedziałem za stołem, skubiąc kiełbaski. Próbowałem zmusić się, aby jeść więcej, ale jedyne co uzyskiwałem, to uczucie przepełnienia i chęci na wymioty. Odsunąłem od siebie kiełbaski i chwyciłem talerz z owocami. Były słodkie i soczyste, o wiele smaczniejsze niż ociekające tłuszczem mięso. Jadłem winogrona, czując kiełkujący wstyd. Nie wiem dlaczego. Czy jedzenie owoców było babskie? Miałem takie wrażenie. Ron i Bill, siedzący przy stole razem ze mną, objadali się jajkami na bekonie, ale mi robiło się niedobrze jak tylko na nich spojrzałem. Może to wina mojej nocnej eskapady? Może to, co tam jadłem i piłem wpłynęło na moje kubki smakowe?

- Harry, kochanie, zjedz kiełbaski – powiedziała pani Weasley, sprawiając, że poczułem się jak dziecko. - Strasznie schudłeś ostatnio.

- Nie mam ochoty – wymamrotałem. Wciąż byłem zmęczony, oczy mi się kleiły, nie chciało mi się kłócić. Kobieta westchnęła i wyszła, zostawiając nas samych. Chwilę później, przeciągając się i ziewając szeroko, do kuchni wkroczył Charlie. Swoim zwyczajem, pół nagi.

Charlie był jedynym Weasley'em, w którego słowniku nie funkcjonowało chyba słowo przyzwoitość. Pruderia tym bardziej. Był również jedynym Weasley'em bez piegów i jedynym, który miał tatuaż – chińskiego smoka morskiego okrywającego bark i pół pleców. Charlie żywił się głównie suszonym mięsem i owocami, mówiąc, że nauczyli go tego w rezerwacie dla smoków, a że z tą dietą czuł się nadzwyczaj dobrze, nie zamierzał z niej rezygnować.

Tego ranka Charlie wszedł do kuchni rozczochrany i zaspany. Burza półdługich, rudych włosów okalała jego twarz, nierozczesanymi falami opadając na rozłożyste barki. Był wysoki i mocno umięśniony, a jego gładka, opalona skóra lśniła w świetle poranka wpadającego przez okno przy suficie. Ubrany był jedynie w luźne spodnie od piżamy, zjeżdżające niebezpiecznie nisko na jego biodra.

- Charlie, widać ci rowa – powiedział Ron z obrzydzeniem, rechocząc złośliwie. Ale Charlie nie skomentował. Pozwoliłem sobie popatrzeć na Charliego, gdy ten odwrócony do mnie plecami opróżniał właśnie butelkę mleka. Jego plecy były silne i umięśnione, ale nie przesadzone. Chciałbym też mieć takie. Był ode mnie prawie o głowę wyższy. Na nadgarstkach nosił skórzane bransoletki i rzemyki. Podobał mi się jego styl. Przywodził na myśl safari, kojarzył mi się z dziką męskością, objawiającą się w nieprzychylnych białemu człowiekowi klimatach, z poszukiwaczami przygód, z ludźmi, którzy oddawali życie dżungli. Charlie wyglądał jak z okładki magazynu survivalowego.

- Harry, mam cię dzisiaj zabrać do sklepu, po jakąś książkę, co Snape ci kazał kupić – powiedział Charlie, odwracając się do nas i odstawiając pustą butelkę na blat.

- Aargh – zakrzyknęli chórem Bill i Ron, teatralnie zakrywając oczy.

- Stary, nie chodź po domu z namiotem w gaciach, bo matka dostanie zawału – upomniał Bill. Jak na komendę, moje oczy powędrowały w dół, ześlizgując się błyskawicznie po ciele Charliego, ale żadnego namiotu nie zauważyłem.

- Wymyślcie coś nowego, bo to już się robi nudne – odparł Charlie, a ja zorientowałem się, że to była standardowa zagrywka Rona i Billa. Zrobiło mi się strasznie głupio, szczególnie gdy podniosłem wzrok i napotkałem rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Idziemy o dziesiątej – powiedział Charlie, a ja przytaknąłem, nie patrząc na niego. Powstrzymanie się od obserwacji nie było jednak takie łatwe. Dlaczego on musiał tu siedzieć bez koszulki? Czy tak ciężko było się ubrać? Dlaczego musiał mieć coś, co mi się tak podobało, a czego mieć nie mogłem? Wydawało mi się, że moja twarz jest lekko zaczerwieniona, ale że naturalnie zawsze miałem różowe policzki, miałem nadzieję, że nikt nic nie zauważy.

Charlie wychylał właśnie sok pomarańczowy, prosto z butelki. Miał włosy pod pachami, ale chyba je przycinał, bo nie było ich jakoś dużo. Stwierdziłem, że przytnę moje. Nigdy jakoś specjalnie mnie nie interesowały. Były sobie, jak te na nogach, których nie śmiałbym ruszyć, bo w dormitorium okrzykniętoby mnie pedałem. Nie żebym chciał coś z nimi robić sam z siebie. Ale Charlie nie hodował krzaka, może ja też nie powinienem?

Dziwnie było mi iść z Charliem przy boku przez Regent Street. Nie rozmawialiśmy za bardzo, nie czułem się komfortowo ani zadawać pytania ani na nie odpowiadać. Charlie chyba wyczuł, że rozmówca będzie ze mnie słaby, więc milczał.

Myślałem, że zaprowadzi mnie prosto do księgarni i natychmiast wrócimy do kwatery głównej, ale Charlie miał inne plany.

- Idziemy na sushi – powiedział, pociągając mnie w kierunku jakiejś orientalnej budki z jedzeniem na wynos.

- Okej – odparłem krótko, nie chcąc pokazać po sobie szoku. Poza tym, nigdy nie jadłem sushi, a okazja była dobra jak każda inna, aby się przekonać, czy to co ciotka Petunia pogardliwie określiła mianem surowej ryby w rozgotowanym ryżu i morskim szlamie rzeczywiście było tak paskudne jak opisywała.

Usiedliśmy przy aluminiowym stoliku, na raczej mało wygodnych krzesłach, ale pogoda była wspaniała, a sushi przepyszne, więc dyskomfort wcale mi nie przeszkadzał.

- To gdzie byłeś dzisiaj w nocy, co? - zagadnął Charlie rozbawionym tonem, a ja o mało nie zakrztusiłem się imbirem.

- Ale że niby gdzie miałem być? - zapytałem, próbując brzmieć niewinnie, chociaż serce stanęło mi w gardle. Skąd on wiedział?

- Spoczko, nikomu nie powiem – powiedział, chyba chcąc mnie uspokoić. Mrugnął do mnie zaczepnie, a mi wydało się, że za chwilę umrę.

- Nigdzie nie byłem – upierałem się, choć moje gardło było ściśnięte do rozmiarów małej słomki do drinków.

- Mi mógłbyś powiedzieć – westchnął Charlie, szczerząc się do mnie. - W końcu kryłem cię w nocy jak Ron z Hermioną cię szukali.

- Serio? Dlaczego?

- Co, dlaczego? Każdy czasem chce wyleźć z tego domu, nie dziwię ci się.

- Dzięki – powiedziałem, czując się ciepło w środku, że chociaż ktoś rozumiał moją potrzebę wolności.

- To dowiem się, co robiłeś?

- To cena twojego milczenia?

- Nie, ale zżera mnie ciekawość.

Zaśmiałem się i zjadłem kolejną porcję sushi z wasabi i ciemnym sosem sojowym.

- Byłem na Pokątnej – powiedziałem, oglądając swoje paznokcie.

- Na Pokątnej? - powtórzył Charlie z powątpiewaniem. - A co niby robiłeś w nocy na Pokątnej?

- Spacerowałem – odparłem wymijająco, czując, że robi mi się coraz bardziej duszno i gorąco. Charlie doskonale wiedział, że wcale nie byłem na Pokątnej, jego wzrok mówił to dość dobitnie.

- Aż zaszedłeś na Nokturn? - zapytał, wyraźnie bardzo ubawiony moim zakłopotaniem.

- Co to jakaś inkwizycja?! - wybuchnąłem w końcu. - Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi?

Charlie spojrzał na mnie twardo.

- Nie obchodzi – syknął mi prosto do ucha. - Nic mnie nie obchodzi, dopóki to, co robisz jest jedynie twoim wyborem. Słyszałem jak wracasz. Wiem, co robiłeś. Tego zapachu nie da się z niczym pomylić. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, bo zaręczam ci, że jeżeli ktokolwiek się dowie albo domyśli prawdy, będziesz mieć niezłe kłopoty. I pamiętaj, że twoja wolność kończy się tam, gdzie zaczyna się wolność innych.

Przełknąłem ciężko. Ciepły oddech Charliego omiatał moją szyję, a ja musiałem skupić się, aby opanować dreszcz.

- Ale to była tylko zabawa – powiedziałem cicho.

- Dla ciebie tak, dla innych to znaczy więcej niż życie.

Przez resztę dnia miałem wrażenie, że Charlie jest na mnie wściekły. Kupiliśmy książkę o medytacji i relaksacji, której i tak nie zamierzałem czytać i wróciliśmy na Grimmauld Place prawie się do siebie nie odzywając. Pani Weasley zrugała nas za bycie poza domem tak długo w tak niebezpiecznych czasach. Charlie przewrócił oczami i poszedł do siebie do pokoju, a ja zaszyłem się w saloniku z książką do oklumencji.

Ostatnio zaniedbywałem moich przyjaciół, ale byłem w bardzo aspołecznym nastroju. Gdy wychodziłem, czułem, że żyję, ale powrót do kwatery głównej pogrążał mnie w depresji. To miejsce było koszmarne, ciemne, brudne, wilgotne. Stary, mamroczący pod nosem obelgi skrzat domowy i wrzeszczący w niebogłosy portret wcale nie polepszały atmosfery.

Nie mogłem skupić się na książce. Słowa Charliego utknęły mi w głowie i nie chciały puścić. Czyżby Charlie wiedział coś więcej? Sposób, w jaki mówił sugerował, że sam cenił tradycje. Zastanawiało mnie to. Czy Charlie był wyznawcą Dawnej Wiary? Czy praktykował rytułały ustanowione przez Morganę? Musiał brać w nich udział, w końcu jak inaczej rozpoznałby zapach ziół?

I o co, u diaska, chodziło Heldze z tą wyrocznią?


End file.
